Changing Fate
by Alita 'n' Emily
Summary: Kaida Uchiha returns to Konoha to see her cousin Sasuke, but she got more than she expected. The clans dead? She gets caught up in events and fate will be changed, people that were meant to live will die and visa versa. T for swearing. Eventual HidanOC.
1. 01 Enter, Kaida Uchiha!

**Enter, Kaida Uchiha!**

A girl, of maybe 11, yawned, walking along a path in Konoha. "Yeesh... where is everyone?" she mumbled, looking around. It was about 3 o'clock in the morning though, she could hardly be surprised that no one was around. She tipped her head to the side. "Wonder if there's anywhere i could stay... hotels..."

She walked around, finally finding a single hotel. "Hello?" she said, walking up to the counter. A man with dark circles under his eyes sat there, yawning.

"Huh? What?"

"Could i use a room for a night?" she asked, looking around. The lobby was small and shabby. 'Maybe Konoha doesn't have many tourists,' she thought.

"Name?"

"Kaida."

"Kaida...?"

"I'm pretty sure there's no one else in this town called Kaida." she growled defensively.

"Fine. Room 003, first floor." he passed the keys to Kaida.

"Thanks." Kaida said, putting a bit of money on the counter as she walked up to the first floor. She unlocked the door to the room and switched on the light. It was reasonably spacious and tidy, a bed in the far corner, a dresser opposite to it next to a tall mirror.

She closed and locked the door behind her, walking up to the mirror and shrugging off her bag. "5 years. Konoha has changed a lot." She looked into the mirror, and got a small brush out of her bag.

The reflection that looked back to her had charcoal black, sad eyes that she was nearly positive used to be blue. Her hair was also black, straight and reaching to her waist, and she was wearing a sand headband. She pulled out the headband, strands over hair falling over her pale skinned face. She started to brush her hair, and changed out of her clothes. A navy blue tunic and black trousers, and she kicked off her open toed sandals. She kept on the bandages and straps around her arms though. She put on a simple black T-Shirt and shorts, lay down, and closed her eyes.

---

_"Hey! Don't cry on me, you'll get my shoulder wet! Come visit sometime, it's only the Sand Village. Okie?!" Kaida said smiling. "You know i can't stay here, remember, people trying to kill me?" Her smiled softened slightly. "I'll come back one day okay Nii-kun?"_

--

Bright shafts of light poured into Kaida's eyes waking her with a start. "Already..." she grumbled. "Yeesh... I should of gone to the compound even if mum and dad are there... This bed's harder than a rock..."

She got up and got dressed. She went to her backpack and took some shuriken and kurenai out, putting them in the correct pouches. "Maybe i shouldn't wear my headband..." she said, picking up the headband with a symbol of the sand village engraved on. She looked at it, making the sun reflect onto the walls for a bit. She tied it round her head, not on her forehead, that just looked stupid. She also tied her hair up into a ponytail, with a red ribbon that she'd been given over seven years ago. "Right. Time to show mum and dad. Hehe." she giggled, taking the four parts of a demon shuriken out her bag. "They won't know whats hit them."

She walked around the village, feeling the breeze on her skin. People were walking around, chatting to each other. They had no reason to be curious of a sand Genin. Genin. She hated that word, along with Chuunin. Jounin. Kazekage. Hokage. There were no ranks in her mind. Just how good they were at surviving. Dealing with stuff. If she could of been bothered, she probably would of be Jounin, but it meant nothing to her. But she was looking at them. Why were there no one from the Uchiha clan. Had they been forced to stay in the compound. She started to run, and then people started looking at her, but no one recognised her. "Nii-kun, where are you?" she thought, looking at everyone, slightly panicked. She got to the compound and froze in fear. Deserted. Closed. "Nii...kun..." she said. Stepping backwards into somebody.

"Ahh! Sorry." she apologised, bowing. She looked up at the boy she knocked over and helped him up. He had spiky blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"It's okay."

"It was my fault, i wasn't looking where i was going... My names Kaida."

"Naruto Uzamaki, the one who's gonna become the next Hokage."

"Good luck with that, I'm sure one day you might become it."

"You look like someone I know..." Naruto said looking at her.

"Who?!" Kaida said quickly taking in a breath quickly.

"Not sure..."

"Urgh." Kaida half-closed her eyes and tipped her head to the side.

"Anyway, nice meeting you Kaida."

"You too." And Naruto ran off.

"I look like someone? That means... there must be at least one left! One last Uchiha! Please let it be Nii-kun." Kaida said quietly, making sure no one heard her. "I must find them..."


	2. 02 Where Are You NiiKun?

**If Sasuke Had Another Relative...**

**Where Are You Nii-Kun?**

"Nii-kun..." Kaida said, running through the streets. "What happened to everyone else..." She asked herself. "Why's the compound deserted?"

She slowed down panting for breath outside a ramen shop. "Second serving please!" Kaida turned at the familiar voice.

"Naruto... likes ramen huh." Kaida smiled. She'd never been a big fan of ramen, but she could force one down if she could squeeze some infomation out. She walked in, welcomed by the friendly man at the counter.

"I'll have just some plain ramen please." she said, sitting down on the stool next to Naruto. He looked surprised.

"Hey." Kaida said. "You know you said i looked like someone..." Kaida thanked the man when he passed her the ramen.

"Yeah?" Naruto said between slurps.

"Hmm... What happened to the Uchiha's 5 years ago?"

"Huh? I thought you were as-"

"I'll get to that."

"They were killed by Itachi Uchih- Are you are right?!" Naruto said, as Kaida started gagging.

"Yeah. I'm..." Kaida fought tears back. "I'm fine! Just carry on."

"Okay..." Naruto's face wore a confused expression. "Itachi killed all off them apart from Sasuke Uchiha, and then he ran off."

Kaida had stopped eating. "So... Sasuke's still in this village?"

"Yeah."

"Where is he?"

"Why?"

"I look like him don't I?"

Realisation dawned on Narutos face as Kaida ran out the shop. "Where... where... Sasuke!? Where are you?" she said, running down the street, but stopping quick as someone stepped in her way.

"What's a sand Genin doing in Konoha, running around like a lunatic?" A voice said. Kaida looked up. It was a Jounin wearing a mask over the bottom of his face, and his handband went over his left eye.

"Something. Now would you move, i need to find someone."

"Who."

"Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan."

"Who's asking."

"Someone."

"Okay then. He's in the woods." And then he moved, taking a book out his bag. Kaida nearly fell to the floor.

'Make out Paradise...?' she thought. 'This guys a freak.' And she started heading towards the woods.

Once she was there, she started calling out. "Sasuke!? Sasuke!? Are you there?" A figure jumped down from the trees.

"And who are you?" Sasuke asked, a cold hint to his voice that Kaida didn't recognise.

"Nii-Kun!" Kaida said running up to him.

"K-Kaida?" The cold hint was gone, replaced with pure astonishment.

"Been a while... hasn't it?" She said, smiling.

"What happened to your eyes?"

"Not a clue. Why? But i think they turned black the first time i used Sharingan."

"Why are you back?"

"I promised. And why has every single thing you've said so far been a question?"

"Umm..."

Kaida giggled. "Anyway, i've been training in the Village of the Sand so now i'm good!"

"After five years, i kinda hope you are..."

"Anyway, some guy called Naruto told me what happen to every one else. Did he kill my mum and dad?"

"Naruto told you?" _Idiot probably didn't tell the full story. _"But yeah, he did. Along with mine."

"Ahh, sorry for bringing that up. I'm kinda half glad he killed mine." Kaida said. Her eyes glazed over.

---

_"No! Go away!" Kaida screamed, a kurenai missing her shoulder by millimeters as she ran out the house, aching from the bruises._

_"Come back here you ungrateful brat!" Her mother screamed._

_Kaida was only 3, and she was running towards a tall cliff as countless amounts of shuriken were thrown at her. One skimmed her cheek, blood running down it as she started to climb. She knew mother and father would never reach the top. "No! Go away, i hate you!"_

_She reached the top, and sat there, but had to fall backwards to avoid a demon shuriken. She watched as it hit the ground behind her. She struggled to pull it out the ground when suddenly a hand from behind her pushed it further in.. "Huh?"_

_"Don't."_

_"Why not?"_

_"You'd hurt yourself, Kaida."_

_"How do you know what i'm called?"_

_"Most people do."_

_"Your Itachi aren't you? Sasuke's onii-san?"_

_"Yes. I'm taking you back home."_

_"No." Kaida scrambled away. "I'm going back to that hellhole."_

_"You know a lot of words for a three-year old."_

_"I've known more pain than most three-year olds to."_

_"I also don't mean your house."_

_"Oh."_

_Alita: Ah... this chapter... the last chapter..._

_Each one took me a hour to write... yeeah..._

_I suck at fanfics..._

_And Sasuke is ooc... that's bad..._

_Even Narutos a bit ooc... least i kept the ramen part..._

_Ohh, by the way... KAIDA NEEDS CHILDLINE!_

_*cough cough*_

_Ehhh... don't ask... you'll find out more about her in time..._


	3. 03 Sharingan vs Sharingan

**If Sasuke Had Another Relative...**

**Sharingan vs Sharingan**

_"So where are we going Itachi-san?" Kaida asked, her bright blue eyes gleaming curiously at Itachi._

_"I'm taking you to my house. Away from those two for a while." Itachi replied, hinting at Kaida's parent's, who were heading home, obviously annoyed beyond belief._

_"Really?! Thank you!" Kaida said, hugging Itachi's legs, as she wasn't that tall at that point._

_"Could i walk?" Itachi said, attempting to move his legs._

_"Sorry..." Kaida giggled._

_After five minutes of walking they reached Itachi's house. _

_"Sasuke!" Kaida said, running up to Sasuke._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Hi" Kaida said, smiling, regardless of how much she wanted to collapse, a bruise on her leg was throbbing painfully._

_"Hi."_

_"Kaida-chan, are you alright?" Mikoto, Sasuke and Itachi's mother ask._

_"Mmm, yeah. Why?" _

_"Kaida, you're swaying." Sasuke said, putting his hands on her shoulders._

_Under the tiny amount of pressure the hands caused, her legs bent underneath her, falling backwards. "Oww..." she muttered, trying to stand back up again, but each time her legs just folded again._

_-----_

_A few years after, she was living in her own place, only 5 years old. But that day, she decided to visit Sasuke and Itachi's house. "Sasuke-kun, sasuke-kun!" said said, bouncing up and down._

_"Huh?" he said, throwing a toy shuriken at her, which she caught before it hit her face._

_"I thought of what i can call you and Itachi-kun now!"_

_"What is it?" he asked throwing a toy kurenai at her, which she caught with her other hand._

_"Nii-kun!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Nii-kun. Because your nearly like a older brother to me!"_

_"Nii-kun?" Sasuke was slightly creeped out._

_"I'm going to try it on Itachi Nii-kun, come with me!"_

_"Okay..."_

_They walked down the stairs._

_  
"Itachi-kun???" Kaida said sweetly. She got no reply. "Itachi-kun?" she smiled as Itachi still made no reply. Everything was going to plan. "Niiiiiii-kunnnn..."_

_"What did you just say."_

_"Nothing... Will you teach me how to throw a demon wind shuriken?" Kaida said, a sweat droplet appearing. The name definately got his attention. Maybe she would use it more often._

_"Not now." Itachi flicked Kaida's head softly. "I'm busy, some other day?"_

_"Owie... but you're always busy Itachi niiii-kun..." Kaida said, nearly teasing him now._

_"Nii-kun?"_

_"Niiiiii-kun."_

_"Fine. And Sasuke, you might as well come as well."_

_Sasuke and Kaida did a high 5._

Coming back to the real world, Kaida smirked. "Anyway, Sasuke Nii-kun. I wanna fight cha. See how much my training has let me improve."

"This might be intresting."

"Why, are most of your fights boring Nii-kun?"

"A couple."

"I guarrentee mine will be good. I've been training someone who you've met before." Kaida smiled, hoping that Sasuke would remember the Chuunin exams. "I met him after he came back. Looked pretty shaken."

"Gaara?" Sasuke asked, activating his sharigan 2nd stage.

"Ker-ching, anyway, can we start? Have your turn first." Kaida said, activating her third stage sharigan. 'I won't use _that _ability against him. I don't want him to know.'

Sasuke came running at her with a kurenai, which she dodged easily by jumping about 10 foot in the air, she threw 5 shuriken making him jump back.

"Katon Housenka" Kaida said, performing the hand signs and blowing fire out her mouth.

Sasuke dodged the fire, but got strook in the leg by a kurenai she had hid in the flames.

"Damn. Your better than you were." Sasuke said, pulling the kurenai out.

"Took you a while."

"Chidori, A thousand birds!" Sasuke said, performing an astonishing amount of hand signs that Kaida could only just keep up with remembering. Suddenly, he'd finished and was running at Kaida, she could see the chakra in his hand. She looked around, and bent her knees hard, jumping high into the air, chidori just cutting her leg.

"Demon wind shuriken!" she said, throwing it and it landed on Sasuke, until it turned to a log.

They carried on fighting until they were nearly out on chakra. "Fair fight? That was the hardest fight for me since, well, god knows."

"Yeah." Sasuke replied, trying to catch his breathe.

------------------

_Alita: That took ages to write, i hope you like it. A bit of competition between the Uchiha's, but i stole the title of one of the Naruto episodes. It was going to be called 'Kaida's Dark Memories.' but the memory was rather cheerful. Hehe, i made her train with Gaara. Maybe i'll tell you how they met in the next chapter. Please review! ARIGATO!_


	4. 04 The Return to the Sand

**If Sasuke Had Another Relative...**

**The Return to the Sand...**

"If I'd used a certain ability of mine i would of won you know." Kaida said, smiling. "But i can't do that to you."

"What is it?" Sasuke said, curiously.

"I'm not saying." Kaida said, standing up, brushing her self down. "Do they sell chocolate slices here in Konoha?"

"I don't know, i don't really like sweet things." Sasuke said, standing up, using the tree as support.

"Aww..."

**The Next Morning...**

"Oww... my neck..." Kaida groaned rolling off the sofa and hitting the wooden floor with a loud bang which shook the whole house. "I hate sleeping on the sofa." she stood up, bending backwards to try and make her back crack into position. It did after while and Kaida grabbed what she thought to be an apple out the cupboard, but when she was about to take a bite, she found it was a tomato. "Eww..." she muttered, putting it back in the cupboard. "I like eating stuff that's edible."

She heard footsteps from above her. "Sasuke's up..."

"Oh, Kaida. You're awake?"

"No, i'm sleepwalking." Kaida replied sarcastically. "And I'll be sleep training in a few minutes as well."

"I need to go do missions."

"Missions? Why? Who with? Tell tell Nii-kun!" Kaida said.

"As if it mattered." Sasuke said, walking out the door.

_I think my training will be following someone. Hehe._ Kaida thought, tying her headband round her head. _I haven't tried that much yet..._

Sasuke walked down the path, towards the bridge, when he heard an annoyingly familiar voice. "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" He didn't bother turning his head.

"Can I walk with you?" Sakura asked, trying to walk as close as possible to Sasuke. He knew that even if he said no she probably just would. So he shutted up.

Kaida, who was sitting in a tree nearby, was struggling to not laugh. Fangirl! A pink haired, foam green eyed one that had a forehead as big as a castle. _Well, maybe not that big... _She could already tell her and that other girl were not going to be friends as long as Sasuke existed. She followed them all the way to the bridge, where Naruto was standing. "Sakura-chan!" he shouted. The forehead girl was Sakura huh? Cherry blossoms. The colour of her hair.

_Weird_. She thought. She sat in the tree, listening to Naruto's inane prattling about their teacher getting lost on the road of life. She yawned, leaning back on a branch. It snapped. She fell to the ground, but bounced back up quickly.

"What was that?" Sakura said, looking where she heard the noise. She, Sasuke and Naruto went to where the noise was. There was a dent in the ground along with two footprints, and they looked up.

"Hi." Kaida said, a comical sweat drop coming up. "I was just... going. Bye." Kaida jumped out the tree, sending so much chakra through her feet that the branch, which was rather thick, fell to the floor, shattered. She hit the ground, dust rising around her and ran, until she went flying into someone, who didn't even move as she went skidding backwards on all fours.

"Oh, you again." Kakashi said, looking up from his book (Make Out Paradise again). "The sand genin who was looking for Sasuke yesterday..."

"L-Looking for Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said, her eyes darting between Sasuke and Kaida. _Why would some random sand genin look for Sasuke? _She thought.

Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah... That would be me, the sand genin looking for n- Sasuke." Kaida said, brushing down her trousers, and shaking her hair out.

"W-Why were you looking for Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said. Kaida ignored her.

"Who are you?" Kakashi said.

"Kaida."

"Kaida...?"

"Just Kaida."

"You don't have a last name?" Naruto said, looking at Sasuke, but talking to Kaida.

"I do, but it's not important, I'm the only Kaida in Konoha."

"My name isn't important either, but it's Kakashi Hatake."

"You j-j-just told... ehh?" Kaida said, a bewildered expression on her face.

"How did you run that fast?"

"What?"

"Are you a Jounin really?"

"Whaaat?"

"..."

"No. I mean... Training. And... No. And stuff. So... yeah." **(lol. She's like. O.o WTH.)**

"Do I know you?" Kakashi said.

"NO. You don't. You don't know me you've never met me." Kaida said, a glimmer of panic passing through her mind. She suddenly gathered more chakra into her feet and ran, deep marks in the ground as if she was running through mud. _It hasn't been long enough. They still remember me. Stupid Leaf Jounin! _She started to run deeper and deeper into the forest, starting to bounce off trees, towards the sand border. But she stopped when she was sure no one was close. She got out a Kurenai and etched into a tall tree.

_I'm sorry Nii-kun. As long as those Js and maybe Cs have memories, I suppose I cannot return. It was nice seeing you again and maybe I could see you again, but for now i can't. I am unbelievably sorry. Also, i didn't want to be a sand G. I wanted to be a Leaf G as well. And i'll win next time._

Underneath she etched K.U, and as she started to sense other chakra near her, she started to run again, a little slower to conserve energy and chakra incase she ran into someone and had to fight.

----

Alita: Ahh, sorry, I didn't include how Kaida met Gaara, but I'm sure, now she's attempting to return, she'll reveal! Please review guys!


	5. 05 Goodbye Again!

**If Sasuke Had Another Relative...**

**Goodbye Again**

Kaida carried on running, closer and closer to the sand border. Her breaths were gasps, attempts to get more air into her system. A stitch was affecting her running, along with a thorn bush she'd run through earlier. She was about to take a break when a shuriken cut through her shoulder. She skidded and jumped to avoid four more. "Who's there?"

No reply.

"Sharingan." Kaida said quietly. She wasn't going to get hit again. Her shoulder was bleeding violently. "Show yourself scaredy cat!" She said, performing multiple hand signs as fast as possible. "Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu"

Fire engulfed the surrounding area and loud popping noises came from the trees. "Clones..." Kaida muttered as the smoke rose. All that was left of the surrounding trees were the stumps, which were severely blackened. Kaida slitted her eyes. She heard a noise behind her. She spun round, a kurenai in her hand. "Damn. I hate traps..." she grumbled.

It was Team 7 and Kakashi. "Kaida U?" Kakashi asked, as Sasuke yawned, trying to not look involved.

"Utau. Old nickname. And none of your business!" She bounced around Kakashi, not even a blur passed them she was running so fast.

"Utau. Heh, i forgot about that... been a while since I've sung since I've been training so hard." Kaida said, before she realised that she was running out of breath to fast. Running so fast took a lot of breath, chakra and energy. But she couldn't fight against Nii-kun again in case she had too- No. She couldn't ever do that to Nii-kun. He probably knew how you got it. So she ran. Eventually she burst out the forest and she could see the border of sand. The start of the perilous desert. And they couldn't follow her past there, chasing after her wasn't a official mission. So they'd be rogue ninja if they followed her into the sand country. She started to walk, her chakra at a ultimate low, and she was struggling to breathe correctly. Her heart was pounding against her rib sage so hard it physically hurt her. She heard 4 people landing behind her. She couldn't find the excuse to turn round. So she just carried on, hearing the footsteps get closer and closer.

She started to sing, in a low quiet voice.

_Why has it turned out like this?_

_Both fate and destiny are against me._

_I tried so hard._

_But they're holding the key._

_That silver key that was mine._

_The key out of this cursed maze._

_It feels like._

_I'm in a never ending daze._

_I can't go back to how it used to be back then._

_It's been to long._

_My mistake again._

_I've been wrong._

_Who severed the string?_

_Who cut it with the glimmering blade?_

_Are they feeling guilty?_

_Or did the string, over time, fade?_

Kaida felt a hand press on her shoulder and the singing stopped instantly. She spun her head round, propelled the last bit of chakra into her feet and fell backwards, about two metres past the sand border. When she looked, it was Sasuke who'd put his hand on her shoulder. Sakura had the most annoyed look on her face. _Inside she's probably about to explode. _Kaida guessed. Naruto looked surprised. Kakashi was too involved with his book, plus he'd covered too much of his face to tell. Sasuke had a hurt look on his face.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me." Kaida said, turning her back to everyone.

She remember the first time she'd come to the land.

_Kaida sat down on the soft sand, bouncing a tennis ball around, humming a fast hyper tune. A gust of wind had caught it, and it landed infront of someone else. She stood up. "Can you pass me my ball please?" she asked, smiling at the person. The boy passed it. "Thank you." she smiled again. "I'm Kaida."_

_"Gaara."_

_"Nice to meet you. I'm new to this place! I hope i see you around."_

_Kaida noted how confused the boy looked, but she carried on walking to town, throwing the tennis ball between her hands._

This time it was different. Tears were welling up in the corners of her eyes, no matter how hard she tried to stop them.

"As long as I'm recognised, Nii-kun, i can't stay in Konoha. I thought it'd been long enough. But i'm always wrong. I'm always wrong, and i always have been. I'm a total idiot."

The first droplet of salty water hit the sand.

"But one day. Maybe." Kaida managed to choke out, before running further into the country.

Sasuke tried to follow but Kakashi stopped him. "We can't go further than this."

"Sasuke-kun, who is that?" Sakura asked, surprising calmly.

"None of your business."

---

Alita: There! It's totally random, but i managed to fit in how Kaida met Gaara. So yeah! Fave and Review please? Oh, and this isn't the last bit.

Oh, and Utau means sing. Because Kaida liked to sing.


	6. 06 The Regret and the Remembering!

**If Sasuke Had Another Relative...**

**The Regret and Remembering!**

"God. Damn. It!" Kaida nearly screamed as she hit the wooden training post, splinters exploding into even smaller fragments because she was so annoyed. "Why. Couldn't. I. Just. Admit. It?!"

She sent all her chakra to her leg and snapped the thick training post. She fell to the ground as she swung herself into the splits, before falling backwards into the soft sand. "I'm a Uchiha, and i should be proud of that!" she complained, hugging her legs to her torso. "But no... 'I'm Kaida Utau!'" she mocked herself, stabbing the training post stump with her kurenai. "And i wish... i could of stayed so i could of found out mor- no! What am i saying? I don't like a boy!" she found herself blushing a bright tomato red. "But those eyes... oh god i could die for them." she smiled. "Gosh, i go back into my home country and i come back and find myself delusional."

"Kaida-chan! Dinner's cooking!" A female voice called from the bottom of the sand dune.

"Okay!" Kaida replied, putting on her cheerful and friendly voice. Then in a quieter, dark tone. "I'm going back tomorrow. I don't care anymore."

She walked into the hallway, the smell of rice floating on the air from the kitchen.

"Ahh, Kaida! You're all dirty! Go have a shower while i finish."

"Yes Yoko-oneechan!" Kaida bounced up the stairs, acting energetic. She walked into the bathroom, starting to run herself a quick bath. She needed to relax a tiny bit, so she added the lavender and ylang-ylang miniature bath bomb.

She took of her clothes and sunk into the bath, breathing in the scented vapour. She closed her charcoal black eyes, letting her daydream easily.

_"Hey! Nii-kun! Who's that?" Kaida said, pointing at a yellow spiky haired boy who was running around like a loony. "You look at him like you could kill him!" she joked._

_"Uzamaki Naruto. He's a total dunce and the class clown."_

_"Ha!" Kaida said, laughing. "He's the kid who wants to become Hokage? He doesn't even look worthy of genin!"_

Kaida jumped up. "I knew I recognised him! The class dunce. The fool. The boy who wanted to become Hokage! Well, he was worthy of genin somehow i suppose." she got out the bath, wrapping a red cotton towel around her. The water was a light brown from the mud, and there were splinters floating on top of the water.

"Kaida! Hurry up, or i'm eating your fish!" Yoko called.

"Nwo! Mwy fwishies!" Kaida said in a baby like tone, followed by a low sigh. Yoko would get upset if she knew Kaida was upset. She liked to avoid that, it was a dreadful process, normally the package included depression, crying and so much arguing your throat hurt afterwards. So Kaida had become a actress as well. She knew it would hurt Yoko when she left permanently for the Fire Country, but she couldn't regret it. Not now she'd found Sasuke nii-chan.

--

**Alita: Ahh, sorry about taking so long with this really short chapter, but i've been really busy lately with school, homework and plots that all kinda failed plus my computer broke, it's still not completely better. if anyone knows how to get rid of a hidden hacker /super/ admin that has all permissions, please tell me! My computer and this fan fiction depends on it! And my other fan fiction too! Thanks for reading. Review please! Criticism loved beyond belief!**


	7. 07 Leave Me Alone!

**If Sasuke Had Another Relative...**

**Leave Me Alone...**

Kaida got dressed. But at the same time, she was packing.

"Kaida! Hurry!"

"Okay!" Kaida called, closing the suitcase lid, her headband was lying, crushed at the bottom.

She hid it under her bed, and ran down the stairs, jumping the last five. "Sorry i took so long Yoko-oneechan!"

Yoko's plate was empty, and Kaida picked up hers, starting to eat quickly.

"You'll get hiccups eating that fast you know!" Yoko warned.

"I know, but i want to get to bed earlier, i used up a lot of chakra today." Kaida said, her mouth half-full.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean that your going to expect me to go to bed at your time."

"Okie!" Kaida took the last bite of fish. "Oyasumi nasai!" (Good Night) She ran up the stairs, and into her bedroom. She had to work quickly, Yoko would check on her soon. She strapped the suitcase onto her back, and, slightly struggling with its immense weight, jumped out the window into the soft sand, where she started back towards the border. It was such a easy to find border. The sand suddenly stopped and it was grass, next to the forest.

"Where are you going, ne ne Kaida-chan?"

"Go away Yoko," Kaida said, dropping the suitcase on the sand.

"I won't let you leave. Your not going to that country. I know what happened to that family of yo-"

"You knew? You bitch! You knew ALL along and what, did you 'forget' to tell me, oh yeah, Itachi nii-kun killed everyone apart from me and Sasuke nii-kun!" Kaida screamed, her eyes turning deep red, with three comma's around the pupil. _She annoys me more and shes going to suffer like you'd never imagine. _She thought, hate overpowering any sense of the regret coming afterwards, the feeling of blood of a friend on her hands. Her blood felt white hot, like it was burning her away from the inside.

"How did you kn- No. You didn't go there did you? You idi-"

"Shut the fuck up! Mangekyou Sharingan!" She knew it was a little to far, but as her eyes nearly turned completely black with only three semi-circles at the edge, it was a little late.

The world reversed, and Yoko dropped to the floor.

"You idiot. You act like you can control me. Like I'm nothing. But I don't care. Now your here, your weaker than anyone on this planet. Just so you know, before i kill you, i killed my best friend for this ability. Mangekyou Sharingan. Now i can kill you."

The next few seconds, though Kaida made them seem like days, were pure torture. Past memories, blood, genjutsu that made Yoko think she was dying. When they went back to the real world, Yoko started coughing up blood, and Kaida picked up her suitcase and started walking again, her eyes turning coal black. She crossed the border, looking back at the dying Yoko. A hint of a smirk crept onto her lips. "I'm sorry, Sasuke nii-kun. Guess I've gone a bit psycho. Must run in my part of my family." she said, to herself, as she walked into the forest.

---

**Alita: I'm gonna cry! **

_**Charlie: Yay**_

**Alita: Hey! You helped write this too! I know a couple of people have favourited the story, but not many. Oh, and thank you so much to those people, those amazing people, who favourited! I love you!**

_**Charlie: O.o**_

**Alita: So people! Please review and favourite! I'm trying really hard!**

_**Charlie: It's taking all her energy just to write a chapter that's 'Not too detailed, not under detailed, no chat speak, not too short, not too long and PARAGRAPHED'**_

**Alita: Yeah, my English teacher says i don't do paragraphs enough. Gah. One day i might print this off and shove it in her face saying "Look, biatch, paragraphs!" Well, maybe not.**

_**Charlie: That's a point, you swore in this chapter.**_

**Kaida: I was annoyed! Kay?**

**Alita and **_**Charlie: **_**O.o Get back in the story.**

**Kaida: I wanna do this first! DISCLAIMER! NARUTO DON'T BELONG TO ME, ONLY KAIDA AND YOKO DO! SO YAH! **

**Alita: ^^**


	8. 08 Snakes! Why Did It Have To Be Snakes?

**If Sasuke Had Another Relative...**

**Snakes! Why Did If Have To Be Snakes?**

Kaida walked over the border. For the third time that day **(Bit too much really.).**

"Sasuke?" she yelled as she sensed someones chakra. No, it wasn't, it couldn't be Sasuke, this chakra was evil. Dark. And for once. Frightening.

"Who's there?!" she shouted angrily. "I'm really not in the mood to play shitty games!"

A low laugh came from the trees, and a kunai skimmed her cheek. "Oww!" she exclaimed, jumping back from shock.

For some reason, Kaida was suddenly fixed to the ground, her eyes wide, watching the space the kunai came from.

"What's wrong? Kaida-chan..." a male voice said mockingly from behind her. She turned slowly, her coal black eyes being stared into by a pair of yellow snake eyes.

Kaida shook her head and left her fearful trance. She jumped away from the figure with long black hair and amazing pale skin. "Who are you?"

"Why... Kaida-chan?"

"Stop winding me up bastard!"

"..."

Kaida growled.

"..."

She slitted her eyes and sent some chakra to her feet.

"..."

"Byiii!" Kaida called, using the chakra to travel backwards super quick, until she slammed into a tall oak tree after about a minute. She hissed in pain, her back was definately bruised, but she stood up and started to run. "Konoha. Konoha, Where is Konoh-ARGH! HOLYSHITGIANTSNAKEATTACK!"

A huge rattlesnake was leaning over her. A really huge rattlesnake. A really really huge rattle snake with those eyes.

'_Damn, i don't have enough chakra for Mangekyou..."_ she thought, mentally slapping herself. She brought out a kunai. Stratch out the eyes. Smash the teeth. Chop it into giant salami. What a good plan. Not. Suddenly, a memory came back to her, and now she _was _scared. She started to shake slightly. "Y- Yo- Your Oro- Orochimaru!"

The snake kind of collapsed on itself until it formed the figure from before.

That horrible memory. That giant snake. That man with the snake eyes. How she only just got away with her life.

It wouldn't work this time.

She would die.

No escape.

Death.

That was a more suitable name for him. Then she saw the figure behind him. Not two people. She couldn't win. Hopeless.

She had never had to fight a battle there was no chance of her winning. Hopeless.

Everything was hopeless.

Why did it turn out like this? Well. They weren't going to let her go, by the looks in their eyes. She activated her sharingan. She wasn't going down with out a fight. And, she would put up a good fight. But, she should check one thing first.

"What do you want?"

"..."

"Oh, for shit's sake. Guy behind him, what do you want with me?"

"..."

"Grrrrrr... I have a relative i need to go apologise, so fucking move."

"Your a Uchiha?" the guy said.

"Well done dumbass."

"Aren't the only survivors Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha?"

"..." Kaida scowled. "Yeah, I'm obviously Kaida Achihu."

"?"

"How else would i have this hair? These eyes? Of course i'm a fucking Uchiha! Why, does that bother you or something?" **(Yeah Kabuto, you got told!)** Kaida smiled mockingly. Maybe she could get some fun out of this. Even though her legs were about to collapse and her head was spinning.

**(Watch this major OCCness. I'm too tired to write about a fight.)** "...Kabuto, we're going."

"But Orochimaru-sama!"

Orochimaru dissappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Kabuto... Kabuto... have i heard that name before?" Kaida commented, thinking, suddenly more confident in the absence of 'Snake Freaky Face Eater'. **(You really don't wanna know.)**

Kabuto dissappeared after.

"Thank god." Kaida dropped the floor like a sack of potatoes **(Why did i just write that? _For god's sake if you put anymore comments on this i'll drop a sack of metal potatoes on your head when i next see you._) **. She was exhausted, her eyelids wouldn't open.

She drifted off into a blood filled nightmare with snakes and... Sasuke?

--

**Alita: Sorry! You really wanted a fight, maybe.**

_**Charlie: I'll write the next chapter.**_

**Alita: No you goddamn won't.**

_**Charlie: Well, it'll be violent... and gorey... and start a war...**_

**Review! Please!**

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN NARUTO (If i did then it would go rapidly downhill) BUT I OWN KAIDA!**

_**Charlie: No, i own Naruto start as of now, Domo Arigato Kishimoto-sama! Jk jk. Oh... and... IMAGIRL! **_

**Alita: Shock horror shock horror. Char, that's called having a both gender name! **

_**Charlie: You dissing me?**_

**Alita: Yeah.**

_**Charlie: Feh.**_


	9. 09 What Is This? Interrogation?

**If Sasuke Had Another Relative...**

**What Is This, Interogation?**

**WARNING WARNING! DON'T CLICK THE USERNAME OF THE FIRST PERSON WHO REVIEWED, I DID AND I ONLY JUST MANAGED TO SAVE MY COMPUTER! IT'S A TOTAL WRECK! IT'S A HACK CALLED XP GUARDIAN 2010! IT'S HARD TO JUST BRING WORDPAD UP! I MANAGED TO RUN RKILL AND MALWAREBYTES BUT THE DAMAGED IT'S CAUSED IS UNFIXABLE! I CAN'T RUN REGEDIT! OR MINESWEEPER! IT'S A CHALLANGE FOR ME TO CARRY ON WITH ME FANFICTIONS WITH IT! **

_**I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU BASTARD! ALITA'S DAD IS PRACTICALLY MURDERING HER FOR GETTING TWO COMPUTER DESTROYING HACKS IN A MONTH! YOU WOULD BELIEVE HOW GLAD WE ARE THAT SHE IS A TOTAL COMPUTER NERD!**_

**Oi. I'm not a nerd, i'm just more self-educated than most. (I can do more with computers than my frigging I.T teacher.) And I'm... **_**Don't say it! **_**I have to for this to make sense. Though, it's wierd, i'm writing a story for TEENAGERS+ and I'm... **_***gags Alita with a spoon.* **_**Fucking hell Charlie, what are you trying to kill me? I'M 12!**

_**...Still, IF I EVER FUCKING FIND YOU, YOU SELF CENTRED BASTARD WHO HAS NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN DESTROY PEOPLES COMPUTERS (Do you even get PAID? What's the fucking point?), YOUR PAYING FOR A NEW COMPUTER! AND SHE'LL MAKE YOU BUY A APPLE MAC! (**_**Note: Apple Macs = Super expensive and totally immune to viruses (god knows how), plus it is on a total different level than a Windows.) **_**EXACTLY. **_

_**I hope your happy Neon Genesis. I know you wanted me or Alita to take down this story, but this is just going to far.**_

**Now I've finished that very important rant, i'll carry on with the story. Please enjoy!**

Kaida woke up, her eyes bleary and making the different shades of green meld together. "Where am i...?"

She searched through her recent memories.

"Oh... i left Yoko to die, i got attacked by a guy that looks like a snake and some kinda nerd. Then i fainted." she said to herself as if she was talking about the weather. She stood up, brushing the dirt of her trousers. She tightened her headband and checked her suitcase.

There was a bit of stratching on it, some animal must of smelt the food, but couldn't get through. It was chakra inforced leather after all. She opened it and took of her drink and a rather large biscuit out of it, and started to eat, staring up at the blue sky. Not a cloud in the sky.

"So pure... So unlike me."

She smiled as she put the rest of the water back in the suitcase, and started walking again.

--

The guards greeted her with suspicious glances.

"God calm down, i'm not going to try and murder someone, i'm only a genin." she commented as she walked through. Right into someone.

"Watch where you're walking!" she growled, rubbing her head.

"KAIDA-CHAN!" A hyperactive little blonde ninja sent her re-flying to the ground.

"Oh god." she struggled out of his grip, to look who she had walked into.

She struggled not to laugh. Sakura. Sakura was on the floor, looking kinda out of it, looking stupid.

"Kaida...?"

"Sasuke."

"Kaida?"

"Sasuke."

"..."

"For god's sake what?!"

"You'r-"

"Kaida-chan! Why did you leave?"

"Because i didn't want anyone to know who i was. And he..." Kaida pointed an accusing finger at the oblivious Kakashi (Still reading that stupid perverted book, if Kaida had got the chance, Jiraiya would be beyond dead. Or had his arse Mangekyoued, either way was good.) "Remembered me. Slightly."

"So... who are you?" he said, not glancing up from his book.

"Kaida Uchiha."

Sakura started to laugh before Kaida had her a foot above the ground with her fingers around her throat. "You don't believe me?" she activated her sharingan (normal) and smirked.

"How many people can do that?" **(4, counting Kakashi actually.)**

"Okay, i believe you, put me down!"

Kaida promptly dropped her.

"Are you his twin or something Kaida-chan? Ne ne?" Naruto's surprisingly beautiful sapphire eyes bore in hers.

"No, we're on total different sides of the clan, but i grew up with Sasuke n- kun.."

"You're the girl who your parents wanted to kill?

Kaida clenched her fist. "What's it too you? Why am i being interogated anyway?"

Sasuke sighed, rubbing the side of his eye with his hand.

He hadn't slept, Kaida had haunted his thoughts that were normally focused on different ways humiliating Itachi.

"Kaida-chan! Come on our mission!"

"She's not allowed, she's a sand genin!"

"I don't give a fu- damn if i'm a sand genin! I'm helping! I hate being a sand genin anyway!" Kaida only just managed not to swear.

"Yay!"

"We're only saving a cat dobe!"

"How can you say that! She's related to you!"

"Yeah! That's mean, even in your standards!"


	10. 10 Ah The Useless Conversati HOLY CRAP!

**If Sasuke Had Another Relative...**

**Ahh, The Useless Conversati- HOLY CRAP FLYING SAKURA-CHAN!**

***Cough Cough***

**Well. Hai.**

**I'm in a bad mood.**

**So Kaida is too.**

**And Charlie is shouting my flipping ears off.**

_**WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU **_**BLAH BLAH BLAH. (ETC ETC)**

**I'm going to unplug my headphones in a minute.**

**I'm sorry for all these useless fillers but I'm really stuck on ideas. I know what i /might/ do but i need a few things to happen first. OH GOD THIS IS SO ANNOYING! Review please, and if you don't like it/hate it/think it's unoriginal, don't bother, i couldn't care less. Of course, critism is nice TO A POINT.**

"I don't care if it's mean!"

"SASUKE NIIIIIII-KUN! THAT'S BEYOND MEANN! HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO A RELATIVE? I'm... I'M GOING TO GET ANOTHER HEADBAND! YEAH!"

"Is that even possible?"

"NO! But I'll just steal it from some random person because I'm good at that, YEAH! DATTEBAYO!" **(...Kaida...)**

"..."

"Oops." Kaida scratched the back of her head. "Gomene."

"Kaida-chan!" Naruto was on his knees rivers flowing down his face comically. Right infront of Kaida. Thank god she hated skirts or he'd be able to see- _WHAT A PERV! _"Please come!"

Kaida had to look away to stop herself from blushing bright red, though she did get a slight tinge of pink, which Sasuke, of course, noticed, and then he started glaring at Naruto.

'Hmm... lets read his glare. Dobe. Baka. Dunce. Epic fail. Get-Off-My-Relative-Or-I'll-Chidori-Your-Arse' Kaida thought trying to distract herself. 'Oooo, never heard of that one before.'

"Pleeease!"

"I want to come anyway Naruto-sa-"

"Kun."

Sasuke sent a glare that was equivalent to thousands of millions of poison coated kunai, and Kaida turned bright red.

"W- Wh- Why?!"

Sakura sighed, looking to Kakashi for a escape route. He was too busy reading his book.

_KAKASHI GET YOUR NOSE OUTTA THAT BOOK OR I'LL BEAT YOU TO A PULP! _Inner Sakura screamed.

Of course, sending imaginary death threats to an appallingly oblivious jounin with no life other than reading some perverted book didn't work.

"Because Kaida-chan!" he put his arm around Kaida. She dodged it as soon as contact was made and hid in a tree, her eyes wide, her face red and in the shock her sharingan had activated.

"I don't think i'll... umm... come back for another hour." she said.

_Di- Did he he ju- just? Oh... my... god... Sasuke nii-kun, kill him so no ones sees me bright red again. Maybe i li- No i can't like Naruto-ku- WAIT! WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST CALL HIM?_

Kaida fell out the tree, head first. "I'm fine."

Sasuke walked over to her. "Quick or slow death?" he whispered. **(Does he ever whisper?)**

"Kill him quickly for god's sake."

Then the staring competition began.

"But it's more painful slowly." Sasuke said, his arrogant coal eyes bore into Kaida's equally, maybe more arrogant coal eyes.

"Spare me the embarassement."

"No."

Kaida clapped infront of Sasuke's face and he blinked.

"Kaida equals the victor, so quickly."

"Slowly."

"I won you arrogant little excuse for a HOLY CRAP FLYING BUBBLEGUM GIRL!"

"Wha- HOLY CRAP FLYING RABID FANGIRL!"

Kaida only just managed to dodge Sakura's fist of fury while Sasuke managed to duck out of a most probable bear hug.

"Close." they agreed, nodding too each other.

Then Sakura started throwing punches at Kaida. She dodged them as if it was the easy level of DDR. Then Kaida got bored. She grabbed one of the arms as she ducked underneath it and threw Sakura over her shoulder into a load of bushes and-

"EWW! BIRD CRAP!"

Kaida high fived Sasuke. "She won't be able to look at you for a week."

"What about my high five Kaida-chan!"

"N-" Sasuke began.

"Fine." Kaida held her hand out and Naruto hit it. Not hard. Barely at all. It seemed to just brush the top part of her hand.


	11. 11 Black Cloaks And Red Clouds

**If Sasuke Had Another Relative...**

**Black Cloaks and Red Clouds**

**Okay. I've decided where abouts i'm sticking everyone into the manga. Though it doesn't really work, i'll try though.**

**I need to re-watch the anime but i really can't be bothered... lol.**

**God. Okay. Fortunatly, no Charlie, she's got a sore throat from yesterday (HAH! Serves you right for yelling at me you little punk!)**

"We need to get on with the mission." Kakashi said. "Kaida, i suggest you go to the Hok- umm... whoever's running Konoha at the moment, and see if it is possible if you can change your headband, since you were born into Konoha and you are of the Uchiha clan.

"Hai hai! Sorry Naruto... san."

"He-"

Kaida jumped up onto a branch, before heading towards the bustling Hogake tower.

As she was high up, she got to look at the village properly.

"How come it's so wrecked? And how come the Hokage's not in charge?" she asked herself, skidding to a stop infront of the tower.

--

Elsewhere....

"First, we don't need to destroy what's already suffered a lot of damage... What do you think?" the oddly blue coloured man with -are they gills?- strange white eyes and a black cloak with red clouds on. On his back was this oversize sword. How did he carry it?

"The village is at the end of it's prosperity, we shouldn't feel sorry for it..." His partner replied as his cloak was caught by the passing wind.

"You still miss your old village don't you?"

"No. Not at all."

--

Kaida sighed, and somehow combined was a tone of annoyance. A week! She'd have to suffer one more god damn WEEK with this stupid headband. And it took them about 3 hours just for them to tell her that! She walked down the road, slipping her hands into her pockets, before stopping at a restaurant, walking in.

She sat down at a vacant table and sighed again, leaning back on her chair, till she heard voices outside.

"Hey, you two look good together... Are you on a date?"

"Baka! Anko asked me to pick up some sweets for her!" A female voice replied, a angry tint to it.

"What about you Kakashi? What are you doing here, picking up sweets too?" A male one asked.

"Not really. Sometimes i stop by to buy some stuff, but I'm waiting for someone.

"Who?"

"Sasuke."

Kaida turned around at the name, and it seemed like the name had caught the attention of one of the men in a black cloak with the clouds on as well.

"It's very rare to see you waiting for someone." The man commented. _Who does he think he is? _Kaida

Then Kaida saw Sasuke and instantly turned her head away, her eyes slightly catching the man's eyes as he turned. There was a moment of recognition, and then it was gone.

_Were they red? And how come they seem so... familiar yet so different?_

"Kakashi. It's very different of you too arrive first."

"Well, for some occasions..."

Suddenly the two strangers left. Feeling like she would be found out if she stayed, she decided to go look for them. Who were they? Who was that?

"I was planning on buying sweets. It's useless now." Sasuke complained.

"Yeah it is." Kakashi replied, his tone holding no emotion. "Hmm..."

"Hmm?" Kurenai and Asuma hmmed back, before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

--

Kaida sighed. She couldn't find the strangers anywhere! And then, she walked past Ichiraku's ramen. "HAA! IT'S THE PERVERT SENIN!"

Kaida nearly started giggling, but held her breathe.

--

Elsewhere (Again)

He took a step, to be confronted by two extremely pissed off looking jounins.

"It's been a long time. Asuma-san, Kurenai-san."

"You're originally from this village aren't you? What did you come back for?" Asuma asked, suspicion in his voice.

The man lifted the front of his hat, before pulling it off.

"Hm..." Asuma's expression had switched to one of surprise before drifting into a smirk. "There is no doubt about it."

"Itachi Uchiha."

"So you're already acquainted with Itachi huh..." The other inhumanly tall one pulled off his hat. "Then i also need to introduce myself. Kisame Hoshigake."

Itachi had a really pissed off look on his face.

"I guess we were bound to meet in the future. Now i have the task to take you on!" Asuma said.

--

**Most of this chapter was just read out of the manga, just adding Kaida where necessary.**

**Thanks. I'll try and update soon.**


	12. 12 Itachi and Kisame v Kurenai and Asuma

**If Sasuke Had Another Relative...**

**Itachi and Kisame vs Kurenai and Asuma**

**Be patient with me. Please. **

**I'm trying to find the patience to write out of the manga. Which isn't that well translated. (God dammit stupid online manga!)**

**For god's sake it's SOO beyond annoying. And Charlie totally abandoned me.**

**This is quite a long chapter, i wasn't sure where to end it... normally Charlie tells me...**

**Alita **_Thoughts (normally Kaida's) and Emphasis __**Charlie (who's still not here.)**_

Kisame smiled, showing his scary shark teeth. "...Itachi-san... Your home village doesn't like you very much no?"

Kurenai spoke up, looking at the shark-man. "I've also heard of him... Kisame Hoshigake. Originally of the hidden mist shinobis... A Daimyo Killer. Wanted for suspicion of starting destructive activities against other villages. The mist village have been searching other villages to find this slippery shinobi. You people are S-Class criminals in the bingo book."

"..."

"Itachi. You're pretty brave to come back to this village after the incident." Asuma commented.

"Asuma-san, Kurenai-san, please do not interfere with my affairs, you will only get killed." Itachi said in a calm smooth voice.

"So how do plan on doing these words that you say? And also... Either something is wrong with the way you think or you are just too full of yourself." he paused while Itachi carried on glaring **(He's really good at that...) **"What is your purpose here?"

Kisame started to grab for Sameheda, his sword. "This person. He's annoying. Does he want to die?" he swung it forwards and it hit the ground in between the two groups.

"Just do what i say. Make sure they don't get back to the village, but don't do too much. Your work can be too excessive."

"It's been decided then." Kisame grinned. He quickly brought his sword down, but Asuma stopped it from hitting him with his knuckle blades. Kurenai was behind him, before casting a gen-jutsu.

Itachi quickly noticed.

Kisame was still locked into position with Asuma, before he pulled back, tearing the bandages around his sword and cutting through Asuma's arm.

"Kurenai, you're late." Asuma commented.

The ground had turned into a type of goo and started twisting around Itachi (who was just standing there, not bothered at all) and Kisame (who was trying to cut through the goo).

A few strong looking branchs had fixed Itachi, with a this-is-slightly-annoying look, to a tree, who was _still _just standing there, when Kurenai's head and torso came out the tree with a kunai. "This is the end." she said.

Suddenly before anyone could realise, Kurenai was the one trapped by the tree, and Itachi was just standing out of reach. "Gen-jutsu of that level has no effect on me."

_This is a gen-justu counter! _Kurenai thought, panicked, before blood dribbled out of the side of her mouth.

Itachi brought a kunai out and swung at her with it, which she ducked easily after escaping the tree, but she didn't see the foot that kicked that kicked her into the cold freezing water.

"Kurenai!" Asuma shouted.

"Not paying attention is the end of you." Kisame said, raising his sword again.

--

**Somewhere not that far away.**

Kaida heard a name called out just through the trees. She ran, getting to the edge.

And then she froze.

"I- It- Itachi?" she whispered, sinking back into the trees, activating sharingan so she could pick up any abilities used, and climbing into the most densely leafed tree.

--

**And a few meters away (why did i even bother putting this here?)**

"As expected of Kurenai-sensai." Itachi said when a voice spoke from behind him.

"This is it. For you."

-

Asuma punched at Kisame, who dodged it easily, still grinning menacingly.

_What a freaky looking guy with Itachi nii-kun... (mmm, he looks like i could make some sushi with him... gills... blue skin... fishy smelling... grosss!) Wait, why am i calling Itachi nii-kun that exactly? He killed everyone... damn, what is it with me today and names! _Kaida complained to herself, disappointed no one had used any jutsu while she'd been there so far. _GAH! KAKASHI GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY NII-KUN! _She screamed through her head, hoping she could telepathically send it to the Kakashi who was now standing behind Itachi.

It failed, and she nearly fell out the tree.

But then, even though the blade hadn't sliced Kisame, blood pored from his cheek. But then he noticed Kakashi behind Itachi. "Suiton. Suikoudan no Jutsu! (1)"

_Ooo, a water jutsu, nice nice... Suiton... Suikoudan no Jutsu... Now, please continue._

And then it was sent back.

"Well, let's put a end to this." Kakashi said, a kunai to Itachi's neck.

It took all of Kaida's willpower to stay in the tree. And trust me, she didn't have much willpower. She used instinct. The same instinct that was yelling that she should go kill Kakashi or something similar.

Kakashi's expression darkened. _Those eyes... They are those of a true Sharingan successor. This is the worst possible situation... nothing i can do about it now..._

_BEAT HIM UP ITACHI! GO PWN HIS FACE!!! GO GO GO! AND GET THAT STUPID PERVY BOOK RUINED WHILE YOU'RE AT IT OR I'M GOING TO FIND YOU AND MANGEKYOU YOUR ARSE!_

"Now it's time to dance..." Kisame said, confusing Kaida majorly. _Wait, what... fish boy... dances? _"Now I have a reason to show my jutsu." _Oh... okay... __YEAH! SHOW ME TOO! "_With the exception of Itachi-san, this one has the sharingan as well. He is very well known. Copy ninja Kakashi." _We all fucking know. The only one not from this fucking village is you fish boy. _

_"_This is surprising, that the two suspicious looking people down at the tea shop, were Itachi Uchiha and the mysterious mist ninja Kisame Hoshigake... am i right?"

_For god's sake, end the introductions... I WANT FIGHTING! I WANT POWERFUL JUTSU'S DAMMIT!_

"Well, you know my name... I'm honored."

"...I see now the mist's 'seven way shinobi katana jutsu' is in this guys large katana, Samahada is it not?"

_WAIT! SAMAHADA! YOU'RE JOKING? FISH BOY HAS A LEGENDARY SWORD? GIMME GIMME GIMME... or I'll mangekyou your arse instead!_

_"_Ku Ku," **(Ryuk from Death Note much?) **Kisame grabbed the hilt of Samahada. "You are asking for death aren't you weakling? Got anything to say before we fight?"

"Yeah..."

"Move Kisame." Itachi said. "If you fight with only one person... this matter could be resolved quickly but your about to fight many shinobis and that would take too long. More will come. However... Remember why we are here in the first place. Getting injured is not the reason!"

"Then would you mind telling us why you've come here?" Kakashi said.

Kaida was starting to chant, but whispering quietly. "Kill him kill him kill him kill him kill him!" **(I get the idea she doesn't like Kakashi...)**

"We've come here looking for something..."

"Looking for something?"

_Is there a fucking echo? Fucking echo._

_"_What's this all about?"

Itachi grabbed some shuriken and threw them Kakashi.

"Suiton Suijinheki! (2)" Kakashi caused a huge water barrier around him.

_That's incredibly fast jutsu... my eyes can't keep up with him... _Kakashi and Kaida watched Itachi, Kaida the most carefully.

_However the shurikens in his right hand are used as bait, used to bring me out of my jutsu under footed. _Kakashi thought, watching.

"Your sharingan is remarkable, as expected of Kakashi-san." Itachi commented, his tone like as if he was calmly discussing the weather.

"Isn't that right?" Another Itachi was behind Kakashi, stabbing him in the back. _TWIST IT TWIST IT TWIST IT!_

"A shadow clone? His jutsu speed is incredibly fast!" Kurenai said in shock. _Well done honey._

(1) Water Release. Water Shark Splurg.

(2) Water Release Barrier.

**I finally managed to finish.**

**This chapter IS the same as in the manga, just with Kaida's commentary and a couple of changes. This is also my largest chapter so far in all of my storys at a epic 1,588 words.**

**Review and Favourite and... tell your friends?**

**Thanks.**


	13. 13 A Random Filler Chapter That Makes

**If Sasuke Had Another Relative...**

**A Random Filler Chapter That Makes My Next Chapter Easier and That Contains a Certain Hidan and Insults and Swearing and a Really Long Title.**

**Okay. I'm making no sense. I'm also making this very boring. Let's move away from the manga and maybe get Kaida killed. I'm not sure.**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU 1. HATE SWEARING 2. HAVE A PARENT/YOUNGER SIBLING/RELATIVE/ READING OVER YOUR SHOULDER OR 3. YOU THINK MY STORY SUCKS. SO YEAH. This chapter only has a couple of important parts.**

"Your sharingan is remarkable, as expected of Kakashi-san." Itachi commented, his tone like as if he was calmly discussing the weather.

"Isn't that right?" Another Itachi was behind Kakashi, stabbing him in the back. _TWIST IT TWIST IT TWIST IT!_

"A shadow clone? His jutsu speed is incredibly fast!" Kurenai said in shock. _Well done honey._

"HELL OF COURSE HIS JUTSU SPEED IS FAST YOU-! Oh... shit." Kaida fell out the tree. Again. In front of a not so happy Kurenai and a slightly confused Itachi and a slightly creeped out Kisame.

"...O/.\O"

"Hi Itachi nii-kun."

"...?/.\?"

"Should i be going?"

"O/.\o"

"...SHUT THE FUCK UP WITH THE FACES!"

"Hn."

"YAY, I GOT A SOUND!"

"Who are you?" Kisame asked, a slightly O.o expression on his face.

"More introductions? Freaking hell, I'm Kaida Uchiha fish boy."

"I forgot about you." Itachi said emotionlessly.

"Pfft... Go hang yourself Nii-kun, you didn't forget. You just didn't want to kill me."

"..."

"I AM SO LIKE PSYCHO! Wait... Psychic. Not psycho."

"Kaida, is something up?"

"HELL I'M HAVING VIOLENT MOOD SWINGS BECAUSE WHATS-HIS-FACE-I'M-REPLACING-THE-HOKAGE-FOR-A-BIT WON'T GIVE ME A KONOHA HITAI-ATE SO I'M STUCK WITH THIS ONE FOR ANOTHER 3 FUCKING WEEKS!"

"She reminds me of someone."

"Hidan?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you a Jashinist Uchiha girl?"

"Nooooo..." Kaida had a slightly freaked out look on her face. "I don't attempt to kill myself for fun."

"ARE YOU FUCKING OFFENDING JASHIN WHORE?" A man's head randomly popped out of a tree.

"No. Go away now albino guy who I'm guessing is called Hidan."

"...Fuck you."

"Fuck your mum."

"...Whore." And the random head disappeared. To everyone's (Asuma's Itachi's Kaida's Kakashi's Kisame's and Kurenai's) **(How many K's?)**creeped outness.

"I'm going. To... umm... train... because that's obviously a really good idea." And Kaida disappeared because the author is feeling lonely because no normal people are awake at about 12am... So she's just filling with chapter with inane rubbish until she gets a brain wave... And the brainwave has arrived, thank you for your patience.

-

A few chapters, i mean hours later, in a hotel, where Naruto is making a stupid amount of clones and Jiraiya's doing... something... with someone... no details, this is rated T+.

"ITACHI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! CHIDORI!"

Itachi breaks Sasuke's wrist, pins him to a wall and Mangekyou's his arse. Then the pervert Jiraiya appears, Itachi does some black fire thing, and it's all back to normal apart from Sasukes in hospital, feeling emo and depressed. And Kaida fails to cheer him up because she gets depressed too.

-

A few days later, Sasuke fights Naruto, Sakura trys to kill herself by throwing herself between a Chidori and Rasengan, Sasuke starts to try and leave the village.

And that's where the next chapter will start.

**This chapter on purposely made 0 sense what so ever, was suicidely short and the only reason it exists is because it makes the next chapter a hell uv a lut easier.**

**And... excuse Hidan. I had to write at least two swear words in or it wouldn't sound like Hidan would it?**

**Oh... And I know what's going to happen in a few chapters (Duh)**

**And I told Emily... and she doesn't watch Naruto but she'll live.**

**Lets just say this...**

**Kaida loses the dream of living a peaceful life in Konoha when her relative Sasuke leaves for the paedophi- I mean, freaky snake guy Orochimaru.**

**She wants to train so she can bring Sasuke but no one will train her and teach her new jutsu... Even though Sakura gets to be trained by Tsunade and Naruto by Jiraiya. What is it with Team 7 and the legendary sennin?**

**But those of the dawn might train her...**

**Or would that be the biggest mistake so far?**

**I'm so good at giving spoilers :3**

**Sozzy.**


	14. 14 Don't Fight! FINE! ARGUE WITH ME!

**If Sasuke Had Another Relative...**

**Don't Fight! Fine! ARGUE WITH ME B£$%^!**

**Aah, sorry, I've been really busy and stuffs so yeah, now I'm going to write the... 14th chapter! WOAH! Anyway, this is the attempt at a summary, which was in the last chapter.**

**Kaida loses the dream of living a peaceful life in Konoha when her relative Sasuke leaves for the paedophi- I mean, freaky snake guy Orochimaru.**

**She wants to train so she can bring Sasuke but no one will train her and teach her new jutsu... Even though Sakura gets to be trained by Tsunade and Naruto by Jiraiya. What is it with Team 7 and the legendary sannin?**

**But those of the dawn might train her...**

**Or would that be the biggest mistake so far?**

**R & R! God, even PM me for the hell of it! I love 'em! Because I'm insane like that!**

_**As we all know...**_

Kaida sighed, walking into the hospital, the flouresent lights glinting off her new Konoha headband. She was holding few flowers. A bittersweet, meaning truth. Bells of Ireland, meaning good luck. A dandilion, meaning happiness. A peony, for healing. A pink rose for friendship. And a rhododendron meaning beware. She stopped at the desk, the women putting down the phone as she approached.

"Sasuke -kun's in the same room as normal?" Kaida said, her voice bright and cheery.

"Ah, Kaida -chan, yes. Naruto -kun and Sakura -chan came just a minute ago." The lady at the desk looked up, adjusting her glasses and smiling.

"Thank you Rai -san."

Kaida waved, but as soon as she was out of the eyeshot of everyone, she ran.

Sasuke had been stupidly quiet and in thought since he'd been in hospital. It worried Kaida that he didn't tell her what was wrong.

She burst into the room to find it was empty, the curtains blowing from the draft coming through the open window.

"SHIT!" she cursed, dropping the flowers onto the clean floor. They fell in a neat pile. All apart from the rhododendron which rolled to the side. She ran out the room, chakra streaming from her feet to speed her up the stairs.

She finally reached the roof. And she was horrified from what she saw.

Naruto. Sasuke. Fighting.

Chidori. Rasengan.

Sakura running _towards _them.

"SASUKE -NII KUN!" she shouted panic forming in her charcoal eyes. Chidori looked like a powerful attack, but air was more powerful.

Then a blur grabbed them and turned them so they crashed into two water tankers rather than each other.

It was Kakashi -sensei.

"Sasuke!" Kaida shouted, up to where Sasuke was, his arm stuck in the tanker.

She jumped up. "What are you doing? You know you're not at your best!" Then quietly she added, "If you're gonna fight him, wait till you're fully healed."

Sasuke closed his sharingan eyes, opening them again as coal black. "It's none of your business." he said in that cold tone that he spoke in when Kaida had found him for the first time in years. Kaida couldn't speak. This was impossible. Who's side to be on? Naruto -kun's or Sasuke -Nii kuns?

"How is it not Sasuke? If you want to always fight in a bad condition, you'll never be able to defeat Itachi -ni-" Kaida was careful not to call Itachi by his old nickname infront of Sasuke.

"How do you know about that?" he hissed.

"He killed everyone but you. You went to find him a couple of weeks ago and that's why you're meant to be in hospital. You get that evil look in your eye every time he's fucking mentioned!" Kaida retorted quietly, not wanting people to hear their conversation. Her onyx eyes were glaring down at Sasuke, who was twisting his arm out of the water tank.

His onyx eyes glared back. "Fine. But obviously it's still not your business Kaida, because obviously you don't really want to kill him!"

"HE'S THE CLOSEST THING I HAVE TO FAMILY BECAUSE YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A FUCKING PRICK AT THE MOMENT SASUKE!" she yelled angrily. This was meant to hurt Sasuke, but he growled back instead.

"YOU WOULD CALL HIM _FAMILY? _SURE! YOU CAN FORGIVE HIM BECAUSE HE KILLED YOUR STUPID EXCUSES FOR PARENTS! WITH A COMMENT LIKE THAT, I WISH THEY'D KILLED YOU BEFORE!"

Kaida snapped, gathering chakra into her palm and slamming Sasuke in the head, sending him flying into a unsuspecting Sakura. "GO HANG OUT WITH YOUR FUCKING GIRLFRIEND SASUKE! BECAUSE I'M SICK OF YOU!" she shouted, only just refraining the urge to Mangekyou his sorry arse into the next week or month, whichever worked. She growled again, before turning and jumping off the building into the busy street.

She had a frightening aura surrounding her. People even crossed the street just to avoid her, and even the stray cats and dogs avoided her. This normally would of annoyed her, but she was not in the mood.

"Are you Kaida Uchiha?" A voice said from behind her, snapping her out of her thoughts of intense hatred of Sasuke, along with more plots to kill him than most people have strands of hair on their heads.

"Yeah." she snapped, not bothering to turn around to the unfamililar male voice. "What difference does it make?"

"Come with me."

Kaida turned around the face the person. "Who are you?" she said, in a slightly worried tone. "Tell me now."

---

**Alita: Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! WHO'S IT WHO'S IT? Actually, I haven't decided myself... Ermmmm...**

_**Charlie: IDIOT!**_

**Alita: Whatever, I have a idea.**

_**Charlie: Wait? One of the ..........?**_

**Alita: You can barely call them ........... Charlie... But probably the ......... one.**

_**Charlie:ALITA! WHY!**_

**Alita: OOOOOO! Someone's a fangirl...**

_**Charlie: O/////O Shut up.**_

**Alita: Anyway, i hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! Mystery person, do the DISCLAIMER!**

**MYSTERY PERSON: Okay! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! Only the OC's belong to Alita, -mmnph.**

**Alita: I forgot about that. (Covering Mystery Person's mouth.) **

_**Charlie: HEY! It's cute when he does that!**_

**Alita: Hellooooo? Talk about a spoiler of a century!**


	15. 15 Higurashi Parody Fandub Quotes

**If Sasuke Had Another Relative...**

**Higurashi Parody Fandub Quotes... God... I mean... Hanyuu! Save Us!**

**Thanks to everyone who has favourited/story alerted/reviewed. Luv you!**

_**Naruto doesn't belong to us, only Kaida does. Kay?**_

**Please enjoy ~Nya!**

"Are you Kaida Uchiha?" A voice said from behind her.

"Yeah." she snapped, not bothering to turn around to the unfamiliar male voice. "What difference does it make?"

"Come with me."

Kaida turned around the face the person. "Who are you?" she said, in a slightly worried tone. "Tell me now."

"That, Kaida, doesn't matter."

"Then, I'm not going with you." Kaida said defiantly, looking at the man. He was wearing the same cloak as Itachi and Kisame, but this guy was wearing a strange hat, Chinese style with long paper strips hanging off it that blew in the breeze. Underneath the hat, she could see one blue eye, the other was covered with blonde hair.

"Why not, un?"

"Did you just say 'un?'" Kaida said, slightly freaked out. What the hell was 'un'?

"...Just... follow me." He said, veins popping up.

"No." Kaida said simply. "Who. Are. You? ~Nya."

"Did you just say nya?"

"Yeah. Now tell me who you are unless you want your arse to be man- i mean... kicked into the next week ~nya." Kaida said, smiling. Nya nya nya. Meow meow meow. This was getting funny.

"Deidara, un." **(I've always wanted to type that... ^.^) **

"What kinda name is that... seriously... does it even _mean _anything?" Kaida said, raising an eyebrow. "But, I'm still not going with you. Ask me again in a week."

"...Okay..." And he was gone. Kaida sighed, tapping the ground with her toe. She had kicked something, so she looked down. A tiny clay bird. She looked up to where 'Deidara' had gone. If she looked carefully, she could she a huge white bird with the person on top. And activating sharingan, she could see him doing jutsu. She looked at the tiny bird.

"Shit." she said, slamming a painful amount of chakra into her feet (amazeh chakra control) so she jumped about to the height of the hokage tower on the other side of the village. She looked down when she heard a huge noise, and saw the small bird explode, seeing people running as buildings collapsed.

She was nearly the same level as Deidara's bird (which, looked like a huge version as the one that had exploded), so while she was still in the air (Some kinda of slow fall jutsu) she did another jutsu, aimed at Deidara. She knew that it would miss, it would be easily dodged in the air, but it was worth a go. "Katon! Gouryuuka no Jutsu!" (Great Dragon Fire Technique) Fire streamed at Deidara, who raised a eyebrow **(Who wouldn't when your on a flying clay bird and just not to far away is a random floating girl that doesn't look so happy?) **Deidara dodged it, shrugged his shoulders, as flew off.

Kaida sighed. She'd failed to hit Deidara, unsurprisingly, and she'd be stuck like this (floating slowly downwards) for another hour. She did flips and twirls in the air, sighing. She would of tapped her foot, but you can't tap air. She needed some training. Lets see... A mighty (oh yes, _very _mighty) Uchiha, may i add, the last _female _Uchiha alive with awesome chakra control, and with Mangekyou sharingan, a master of gen -jutsu.

Healing!

Perfect! Who to ask? Maybe Tsunade could train her. Since Tsunade had become the new Hokage, she heard that she was gifted in healing. Yeah. That was a good idea. Specially since she heard that Tsunade hated paperwork and wanted something else to do.

Kaida sighed, after her amazing idea. But she was still stuck in the air for another fifty... six... and a half minutes... oh great. And she would land in the middle of a huge crater made by the explosion. How suspicious would that look?

She sighed, again. Nothing she could do about it. _Now, think of random things to say... Lots... I have a hell of a lot of time to waste. __**(Get ready guys, this might take a while.)**_

"Hey! Look at me! I'm a sleep walking POWERPUFF girl!"

"I HATE FLOORS! Hey, that actually works, since i'm not _on _the floor..."

"Nananananana Stalking..."

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY PANTS!"

"Aren't you the perverted guy who likes to take pictures of girls and turn them into trading cards?"

"And what's the first stupidest thing you've heard in your life? Everything that comes out of my mouth!"

"I'm Mion you douchebag!"

"Look at me! I'm setting a bad example by running around the pool!"

"I spit on you and your curvy transparent body. Well, i would if i didn't go through you..."

"Oh, nothing much, I'll just get my friend God to come kill you..."

And so on.

**--**

**Lol. It's 4am and I'm cracking up.**

**Everyone! IF YOU'VE WATCHED HIGURASHI NO NAKU KORO NI, HIGURASHI NO NAKU KORO NI KAI OR HIGURASHI NO NAKU KORO NI REI, GO TO http://higurashiparodyfandub (dot) blogspot (dot) com/ **

**IT'S AWESOME!**

**Hope you liked this short chapter. I was going to get her kidnapped, but seriously, at 4am, you can't be bothered in the least. *yawn.* Review and Favourite and Stuff! Ty!**


	16. Easter Special: Festival of the Future!

**If Sasuke Had Another Relative...**

**EASTER SPECIAL!**

**Now! Since it's Easter, I thought I should do a Easter Special! It doesn't fit in with any of the chapters, but seriously! Who cares!**

_**Naruto doesn't belong to us, only Kaida does. Kay? And the outfit. And the drawing!**_

**Please enjoy ~Nya!**

**And since Kaida's outfit is quite complicated, i drew a picture, the links at the bottom. (Well, it isn't complicated, but it's annoying to describe.)**

"KYAH! SAKURA-CHAN!" Kaida screamed, running to infront of Sakura. "Do we _have _to wear a kimono? I mean come on! This is so cute!"

"Kaida! Try it on! Seriously! I think Naruto-kun won't mind you not wearing a kimono if you wear that!"

"What are you buying?"

"This!" Sakura showed a perfect white kimino that went down to knee length, but it had pink cherry blossoms near the bottom, and a perfect red bordered the edges. "On the back my mum can sow the Haruno symbol on, and then it will be perfect! Sasuke-kun will love it!"

"Don't go that far Sakura, seriously. I don't think Sasuke-nii-kun loves _anything. _But... I think... He won't hate it..." Kaida teased. "It's amazing!"

"Yours is better! The colours somehow go with your eyes, and thoses ribbons you brought earlier will match with it perfectly!"

"I just hope Naru-kun doesn't wear that stupid orange jumpsuit... I mean, why does he wear it? Seriously, he's a shinobi, but the outfit screams 'OMG! ATTACK ME!'" Kaida thought out loud, Sakura laughing.

"Anyway! We need to try these on!"

"Okay okay!"

They walked into the changing rooms.

A few minutes later, they walked out the changing rooms.

"Soo, unbelievably, cute. God, i don't think Naruto can say no." Kaida said, brushing her fringe out of the way while she spun.

"You look amazing Kaida! And I didn't know you had a fringe! It looks really cute!"

"Yeah, I got bored of it so I sweep it behind my headband."

"Oh yeah! I forgot to ask, but how come you got your headband early?"

"Oh, of course, you only got it this year. And you're 12, right?" Kaida said, starting to count backwards on her fingers.

"Yeah."

"I was... 9. They said I was a genius. I just cheated with sharingan."

"You had sharingan at 9?! But Itachi only got his at 10 wasn't it? And you're 10 now!"

"I'm 11 Sakura, 11."

"Sorry."

"Well, Itachi graduated at 7, and he did get sharingan when he was 10... But... I was put in a very life risking situation where the enemy was moving really fast and suddenly I found it'd slowed down and I could dodge. I think i was 7. Guess that makes me more powerful than Sasuke-nii-kun ne?"

"I'm not sure, since it was really foggy at the time, but we got attacked by one of the 7 shinobi swordsmen, and his helper. The person who helped him was called Haku, and he was called Zabuza."

"The Demon of the Mist?"

"I think so. Well, Sasuke and Naruto got trapped in this ice jutsu kekkei genkai **(I think that's how you spell it.) **And Sasuke was nearly killed. I think he got it while he was trapped in the jutsu. Maybe you only get it when you're in a life-threatening situation."

"No, Itachi-nii-kun wasn't in a life-threatening situation. I don't think he ever had been... Or if it's even possible."

"Oh."

"Well. We should buy these clothes anyway.

Sakura smiled. "Yeah."

And they both walked into the changing rooms.

They walked out the changing rooms a few minutes later.

"Kaida-chan, seriously, you need to show your fringe. It makes you look really cute."

"But I don't wanna look cute. I wanna look tough and I don't want fan boys like Sasuke-nii-kun has fan girls. I don't really know how I've avoided them so far." Kaida sighed, but after a glare from Sakura, she adjusted her headband so her fringe fell loose. "No offense Sakura, but you can be really scary sometimes."

--

A few nights later.

"Oi! Naruto-kun! Get your arse over here!"

"Oh, Kaida-chan, what is it?"

"You know the Easter festival that's coming up?"

"Yeah..."

"I thought... maybe... we could go, just as friends. Since Sakura's nearly literally dragging Sasuke, and everyone else is going, that we should go."

"It's a date, isn't it."

_DAMN! He's getting sharper! _"NO! I said just as friends. Unless you want to not go to the festival." Kaida turned a very light shade of pink, but it was next to unnoticeable. "Seriously, Naruto, i don't go on dates."

"Okay."

"..."

"What?"

"How come your barely speaking..." she said, a smirk pulling at the sides of her mouth. "You _want _it to be a date _don't _you?"

"No..."

"I don't believe you, Mr. Hyperactive-Orange jumpsuit wearing-Loud mouth ninja-That has gone suspiciously quiet." Kaida sighed. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow at the festival."

--

"SAKURA! SAKURA!" Kaida screamed suddenly, making Naruto jump. "Where the fuck is that pink haired forehe- Ahh, Sakura!"

"What were you about to call meee?" A voice called behind her.

"Forward thinking..." Kaida quickly said. _What the hell does that even mean anyway..._

_"_Yeah, right. Sasuke-kun, why are you walking about ten metres behind me?" Sakura asked, looking behind at the stoic Uchiha.

Kaida laughed. "Sakura, Naruto, give me a sec." Kaida ran up to Sasuke and whispered two words. "CHICKEN BUTT!"

"KAIDA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He suddenly shouted, and Kaida had to run from the enraged Sasuke, and rather pissed off Sakura for offending him.

Kaidaturned the corner, and into a fortunetelling booth. "Excuse me, i need my fortune... really quick!"

A girl with purple hair looked up from her doll of Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew. Her purple hair went just past her shoulders, and her right eye was silver, while her other was blue. "What is it you need to know?"

"Whether my relative is going to kill me for calling him a chicken butt... And depending on the answer, I have a couple of other things."

"Give me one second. Shourai Sharin Manako." she said, her eyes glazing over. After about 30 seconds, she blinked. "Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzamaki will not think about coming into the booth, once you walk out, Naruto will find you and tell you that Sasuke and Sakura have left."

"Ehhhh! Someone came in?" A girl with long blonde hair tied up in pigtails (Think Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu) and crimson red eyes. "Wow, that's a change. You didn't tell them how they're gonna die again?"

"Narumi, shut the hell up." The future telling girl said in a stoic tone.

"Ehh! YOU IDIOT GIN! YOU TOLD THE PER- Wait, you must of had a reason." Narumi shouted, about to strangle Gin who didn't even glance at the offender.

"Kaida Uchiha, tell us, what else do you want to know."

"Ehh! You're a Uchiha? But I though- No, I can't doubt Gin... god dammit."

"Yeah. Umm... I want to know whether Sasuke is going to kill Itachi-nii kun and whether Naruto likes me and what's going to happen when Sasuke leaves the village." Kaida said quickly.

"So, you already realised he's going to leave." Gin said, sighing.

"The darkness is taking over him. I can tell from his eyes." Kaida said, Narumi leaning back on her chair in mild interest.

"Well, give me a second again then. Shourai Sharin Manako."

Once Gin's eyes had glazed over again, Narumi spoke. "Say, who's this Naruto kid?"

"Naruto Uzamaki. He's a loud mouth who always wears this orange jumpsuit (Oh yes, he wore it to the festival... and let's just leave it at he's going to have some serious bruise marks.) and he has these whiskers on his face."

"Kaida, Naruto does like you, and Sasuke will kill Itachi if you don't do something that can change fate, but what happens after Sasuke leaves is complicated and twisted with such a powerful person i cannot see it clearly. You will (Spoilers inserted here)"

Narumi gasped. "But-"

"Narumi, i will explain everything later." Gin said in a harsh tone that made Narumi flinch. "You should try your hardest to fight fate, no matter how useless it seems. The dark side of the moon is showing and the world maybe suffering, but it's possible to get past that. Not very likely, but possible."

"Ohh..." Kaida said. "Who are the two other powerful ninja I will meet?"

"You'll find out."

"Well, thanks... I guess." Kaida stood up and bowed politely.

She walked outside into the cool night air. She'd spent a surprisingly long time in the booth and it wasn't so busy on the streets.

"Kaida-chan! Where are you?!" she heard Naruto shout from a fair distance away.

"Naruto-kun! Over here!" Kaida yelled, jumping up and down and waving.

"Ah, Kaida. Sakura and Sasuke left ages ago, where were you?" He yelled, even though he was only about 5 meters away now.

"In there." Kaida said, pointing into the booth.

"Oohh... I didn't know you liked that stuff..." He said thoughtfully.

"I don't normally, it was a one off. Anyway, do you want to go get some ramen?" Kaida said, despite her disliking of the food.

"Sure!"

"If you plan on buying more than three servings, you're paying."

"Awwww!"

"How _many_ servings were you planning on buying...?"

"Ten... maybe twenty..."

"...How are you not fat?"

"..."

**http://goldflower7(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Kaida-Uchiha-159433220**

**Have a good Easter!**

**From Alita and Charlie!**

**And also, this isn't the last time you're going to see Narumi and Gin.**

**Naruto and all related characters do not belong to me, but if they did, ITACHI WOULDN'T DIE! And Tobi would still only be Tobi, the walking orange lollypop.**

**Oh, and Shourai Sharin Manako is Future Wheel Eye.**


	17. 16 The Six Man Team

**If Sasuke Had Another Relative...**

**The Six Man Team (Hello, I'm Not A Shinobi! I'm a Kunoichi!)**

**Ahh, now, lets head back to the plot? Rather than all these fillers and stuff.**

_**Naruto doesn't belong to us, only Kaida does. Kay?**_

**Please enjoy ~Nya!**

She practically crawled into the house that she had took residence in. It was in the Uchiha compound, so no one would just run in and go 'OMG! Kaida! Guess what!" since no one ever went in. She walked to the fridge, filled with sweets and fizzy drinks, (just so Sasuke couldn't steal anything) and picked up a bottle of her special sugar water surprise. 'Sugar water surprise' was a drink she had created while living in Suna, when Yoko was out and she was left with all the food and drinks on display. It was basically water with loads of sugar and normally a drop of alcohol of what was available. (This time, for example, it had a drop of vodka she'd stole on the way back from floating down, since all the shops had been exploded and all the bottles alcohol were on the floor. It would of been a waste if she hadn't took it.) She took a swag, before putting it back in the fridge.

She yawned, and looked out the window. The sky was darkening and the stars were starting to show. The moon was already far up in the sky, it's fullness brightening up the unlit streets. She turned from the window and walked into the hallway, and went to bed.

"KAIDA! KAIDA-CHAN! WAKE UP!" Kaida woke blearily and crawled to the door. "Naruto, go away." she mumbled in a annoyed tone. She was wearing her bandages as always and a simple black t-shirt and shorts.

"SASUKE'S LEFT THE VILLAGE AND WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

Kaida looked at the people around Naruto. Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Kiba. "I really apologise guys. NARUTO SHUT THE HELL UP DO YOU KNOW WHAT FREAKING TIME OF THE MORNING THIS IS! DAMN! I WOULDN'T OF BEEN SO PISSED OF IF YOU HAD STOPPED SHOUTING WHEN I OPENED THE DAMN DOOR! Now, let me get changed and stuff."

Kaida's outburst had dazed Naruto a little. Kaida had ran back into the house, up to her room. She took of the black clothes and put on fresh bandages, trying not to look at her scarred arms. She slipped on a black t-shirt with the left sleeve red and the right sleeve blue. She put on a pair of black trousers, attaching a red belt which made a loop at the side. She stepped into black boots which had shuriken hidden in the sole. She attached her weapons pouch to her belt and packed a bag, filled with provisions and enough of the demon wind shuriken blades to make five demon wind shurikens. She brushed her hair, and tied her Konohagukure hitai-ate around her head like a headband. She also tied up her hair, for practicality.

"Kaida, we need to go!" Naruto yelled, as Kaida poked him in the back of the head. "What?"

"I got behind you. Now, lets go before I kill you." Kaida said simply, grabbing a lot of shuriken, kunai and paper bombs off the table and added them to her already bursting pouch.

--

They reached the gate. "Times up, for now we have a six man team." Shikamaru said, bending down with his hands on his knees. Naruto was leaning on him, and Neji had his hand on his hip. Kiba was giving Akamaru a treat and Chouji wasn't eating anything. Kaida was a few metres infront of everyone, her eyes hard and focused on seeing shadows in the trees in case Sasuke had changed his mind.

"Well? Let's get out of here! ALL RIGHT! EVERYONE FOLLOW ME!" Naruto said, Kaida sighing. She wished she could agree, but Shika was the leader from what they had told her so far. He would decide when they leave.

"Hey, listen Naruto. You know I happen to be the squad leader? Well, not that it's a big deal..." Shika said sighing with Kiba.

Naruto turned, an annoyed expression on his face. "...You sure you can handle it? You're not so trustworthy."

"Yeah, he's right. It doesn't feel right with us. Listening to Shikamaru's orders." Kiba commented, Akamaru barking from his place inside Kiba's coat.

"Well, Shikamaru is already a chuunin. We gotta listen to what he says." Chouji said.

Kaida walked up to Naruto, whispering "Unfortunately. To be honest I think we'll find Sasuke when hell freezes over." Naruto laughed slightly, earning them both a glare from Shika.

Chouji continued. "This means that the villages high council acknowledged that he qualifies as a leader."

Neji spoke up. "Tell us the basic strategies and plans then, because according to what we've heard there seems to be enemies and possible ambushes."

Shika start to speak again, as Naruto half fell asleep on Kaida, which resulted on him having a huge red mark on his head, as Kaida turned away from everyone, blushing worse than Hinata. "Anyway, this is a rescue mission, we're the pursuers. Which means that it is easy for the enemies to get their first strike on us. So we'll decide on the squad formation which is best for dealing with ambushes. If anyone moves on their own or ignores my orders, it might end up killing us all!"

The expression on Kiba's face was priceless, but when Kaida looked round, she saw that everyone else had the expression on their face.

_They are afraid of death. Now Shika's said that, they will follow his orders like sheep and sheepdog. I think I will think of my own plan while we're moving. _Kaida thought, tapping her foot.

Shika took a breath before continuing. "We'll proceed in a single line formation. First things first, Kiba will be the most crucial position of forward scout. That's right, you! You're always traveling all year though out the nation of fire, and you know our terrain very well. Also, you've got a keen sense of smell, so it'll make it easier to track Sasuke... This also mean that it's easier to detect booby traps from the enemies scent. Second is me, the squad leader. I can give orders according to the situation behind Kiba and anyone behind me can see my hand signals. Third and fourth are Kaida and Naruto. You both have quick reactions, so it's best to keep you in a position where you can assist both front and back. You'll be the cover and assistance, since Naruto has got shadow clones, and Kaida has sharingan."

Kaida nodded, while Naruto had a devious smirk which made everyone raise an eyebrow slightly.

"Fifth is Chouji. You don't have the speed but you've the most hit power in our squad." Kaida 'tched' slightly. "Me, Kiba, Naruto and Kaida will create openings, and you will charge in to finish the game. Basically, you're the striker. Lastly, I'll place Neji on the squad's tail. I'll let you handle the most difficult task of rear scout. With your Byakyugan you can always check for the squad's blind spots." Shika got a scroll out and started to draw. "All right, I'll explain further more with this drawing. Watch this." As he finished, he tapped the pencil. "Take a look at the field of vision you should focus on. Kiba will concentrate on the foward position, and I'll spread my sight at a wider angle. Naruto the left, Chouji the right. Neji, I'll have to ask you to take care of the entire rear section with your byakyugan. Kaida, keep your eyes on the members of the squad, you can see the weapons flying the easiest."

"Shikamaru-san, I can't keep my Sharingan all the time, but I will put it on if anything seems slightly out of place." Kaida commented.

Shika nodded. "Oh, and I'd like to check our total squad strength. Everyone, let me check each of your weapons and equipment. I'll finish in three minutes. Any questions."

Naruto shook his head violently.

"Well, if you've got nothing to say, I guess I'll finish up with the most important thing."

"..."

"Sasuke's not a very close friend of mine... Nor do I like him very much." Shika paused. "However! He is a fellow shinobi from the hidden leaf, just like you and me."

Kaida 'tched' again.

Shika sighed, before continuing. "He's our comrade! This is why we'll risk our lives for him. This is the way of Konoha. Even someone like me... Can't goof off on something like this. I'm responsible for all your lives."

There was a second of silence until Kiba spoke.

"Hah! Now you're starting to look like you deserved that chuunin title." he laughed, Chouji smiling.

_Titles... GOD DAMN TITLES? WHO GIVES A FUCK ANYWAY?_

"Alright, we'll head out as soon as the equipment check is finished. Everyone take them out."

Everyone brought out their pouches, and Kaida brought out the pieces for her demon wind shuriken as well.

"All right, lets go." Shika said.

Kaida closed her pouch and put it back, as well with all the pieces of the demon shuriken, apart from four, which she made the shuriken out of and placed on her back.

"Wait!"

--

**This is not a cliffhanger, just read the damn manga.**

**Sorry it took me over two weeks to release a proper chapter, especially since it was the holidays.**

**I just had 0% inspiration...**

**Review, Favourite, Alert, PM me, etc :P**

**Bye **

**Alita x**


	18. 17 SAKURA! STOP WASTING MY TIME DAMMIT!

**If Sasuke Had Another Relative...**

**SAKURA, YOU'RE WASTING MY TIME!**

**God, what are you meant to do when...**

**Your writing buddy (kinda) hasn't come on line for ages.**

**Your RP that you were trying to get inspiration from went weird (The yondaime suddenly was alive, and he had a daughter Kaida's age, and Kaida went in the woods and ran into Hidan and Itachi... O.o)**

**The plot bunnys are on the other side of the planet.**

**And I'm pissed off...**

**Reviews = Inspiration = Thinking Faster = Faster Chapters!**

_**Naruto doesn't belong to us, only Kaida does. Kay? Oh, and any other oc's (Gin, Narumi, and random dudes.)**_

**Please enjoy ~Nya!**

"All right, lets go." Shika said.

Kaida closed her pouch and put it back, as well with all the pieces of the demon shuriken, apart from four, which she made the shuriken out of and placed on her back.

"Wait!"

Kaida turned. Forehead girl, also known as Sakura, was standing at the gate.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I heard the story from the Hokage. Sorry, but I can't take you on the mission." Shika said.

_SAKURA, GO THE FUCK AWAY! I NEED TO FIND SASUKE!_

"Even you couldn't convince him, right? Seems like we gotta force him to understand. Sakura, your job is done."

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes. Kaida had suddenly come down with a bad cough which sounded remarkably like laughing. Like Sakura could convince Sasuke. That would be the same day that Akamaru started to fly and that Itachi walked over to her and Sasuke and give them a bear hug.

"What... Sakura-chan, you already met with Sasuke?!" Naruto exclaimed.

The tears started rolling down Sakura's face, as she was shaking violently.

Kaida was facing away from the group, tears also running down her face from laughter, which was well disguised as coughing. _She should be so embarassed. She's total broke down in front of all these people. Hey, what the fuck is up with that? I'm his relative, shouldn't I be the one crying my eyes out? _She was brought out of her thoughts when Sakura started to yell.

"NARUTO! I BEG YOU! I couldn't so it... I couldn't stop him! The only person who can probably save Sasuke-kun now is you Naruto. Only you."

Kaida started to hiss profanities. So, being his close as dammit to being his sister, she couldn't bring him back. She was starting to understand why Sasuke and Itachi left. This village was too soppy for Uchihas.

"Sakura-chan, you really like Sasuke huh?" Naruto paused, his expression wavering slightly. "I know how much pain you're in because of Sasuke. I can understand."

Kaida snapped. Not like some people snap and start swearing, but she started to run. She would find Sasuke. They were getting further and further ahead and Sakura was holding them up with her soppy tears. Damn, they didn't even notice her leave. Drama queen.

The last thing she heard was "Don't worry, I'll bring him back, believe it!" **(...)**

"Where's Kaida?"

Kaida smirked, jumping up into the first tree in the forest. She started to run like never before, simply letting her instincts guide her. Whether she ended up with Sasuke or Itachi, she didn't care. She needed family.

She needed the family that had looked after her, who had been her friend, trained her, got rid of her enemies.

She wanted friends who wouldn't cry if they dropped a stick, and didn't embarrass her and make her look useless.

She wanted to prove everyone that called her weak, called her useless, wrong.

She wanted them to cry it out as she tortured them.

_Stop being sadistic, it's scary and will get you no where._

She wanted to kill them...

_Better..._

Brutally.

_Forget I said a thing._

And get rid of a certain inner.

_And shut the fuck up._

--

"When do we capture her again?"

"After she joins them and trains for a couple of years."

"Why are we watching her now?"

"We mustn't let her change fate and find Sasuke."

"Gin, you're too psychic for your own good."

"Your nearly too annoying for me not to beat the pulp out of you Narumi."

--

**Short chapter, whatever.**

**Woah, Kaida's inner is sane.**

**Why are Gin and Narumi back?**

**You may never know...**

**Unless I get reviews!**

**Alita xx**


	19. 18 Nowhere Is Everywhere Now

**If Sasuke Had Another Relative...**

**Nowhere Is Everywhere Now.**

**Eeh! I GOT GROUNDED! GAH! Well, more, my internet was cut off for a whole day for posting something on Facebook.**

**But it was the worst day in a long time.**

***sigh* Oh well.**

**What will happen to Kaida now she's left the village? Why are Gin and Narumi watching her like stalkers? WILL SASUKE COME HOME? OR WILL KAIDA BITCH SLAP HIM?**

**Err, no. Why would a ninja bitch slap someone? Just do a fire jutsu. I'm sure Zetsu would enjoy some cooked food. **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Reviews = Inspiration (And happiness) = Thinking Faster = Faster Chapters!**

_**Naruto doesn't belong to us, only Kaida does. Kay? Oh, and any other oc's (Gin, Narumi, and random dudes.)**_

**Please enjoy ~Nya!**

**BOLD = Kaida's thoughts. **_Italic = Kaida's Inner, and emphasis! __**Bold Italic = Author notes.**_

She wanted to prove everyone that called her weak, called her useless, wrong.

She wanted them to cry sorry out as she tortured them.

_Stop being sadistic, it's scary and will get you no where._

She wanted to kill them...

_Better..._

Brutally.

_Forget I said a thing._

And get rid of a certain inner.

_And shut the fuck up._

--

"When do we capture her again?"

"After she joins them and trains for a couple of years."

"Why are we watching her now?"

"We mustn't let her change fate and find Sasuke."

"Gin, you're too psychic for your own good."

"Your nearly too annoying for me not to beat the pulp out of you Narumi."

--

Kaida looked up at the darkening sky. It had started to rain, but it had stopped a little time ago, but it still left her drenched. She sighed, taking off her Konoha hitai-ate.

"Guess I'm a missing-nin now." she commented, taking a kunai out her bag. "Should I stratch it... Yes... No... Maybe... So..."

She sighed at it, the kunai hovering. She was about to stratch across it when a different kunai suddenly hit the one she was holding.

"WHO THE FUCKS THERE?" she yelled. She was not in the mood for this.

'_...Woah, it could be an ally you know, don't start swearing blindly.'_

**'Shut up.'**

"Who are you and what village do you hail from?" The stranger said.

"I'm a girl, and I don't hail. Clouds hail you douchebag."

'_Nice Kaida. I'm... A... Girl. Really original. And you're calling him a shower bag...'_

**'Stop commenting on every fucking thing I say.'**

"What is your _name _and _where_ do you come from?"

"Your mum and the land of Oz." Kaida retorted.

'_What... The fuck.'_

_"_Stop playing games or you'll die!" The voice was getting seriously annoyed. Okay, really really pissed.

"COME OUT OF THE FUCKING TREES AND THE CHANCE OF ME TELLING YOU WILL GO UP BY 40%!"

The figure came out the trees with about five other people.

"Oh... Your Konoha ANBU..." Kaida said, looking at the masks. "Nice cat mask dude."

"Now, tell us who you are and what you are doing in the land of fire."

"...I'm Kaida U, and I... Well... I was born in Konoha, then I moved to Suna, then back to Konoha and now I'm in the forest. Is there a problem with a Konoha ninja being in their village's own forest?" Kaida muttered the last sentence sarcastically. "Look! I even have a Konoha hitai-ate!" she said throwing it at the ANBU guy, who caught it easily.

They threw it back. "But it's getting late, are you on a mission?"

"Of a sort."

"If you see a boy called Sasuke Uchiha, escort him back to the village. He's tall... Dark hair, isn't wearing the hitai-ate, blue jumpe-" The ANBU was cut off.

"Where is he?" Kaida said, standing up and retying her hitai-ate.

"What?"

"Where's Sasuke? Is he still in the land of fire?"

"No. He's in Otogukure. But why?" One of the female ANBU asked, walking next to the first one that spoke.

"You are silly ANBU." Kaida smirked as she heard a stifled gasp.

"I said earlier, I'm Kaida U. U stands for what?"

"But the Uchiha clan was wiped out."

"GOD YOU GUYS ARE SO DENSE! I ALSO SAID I MOVED TO SUNA!" Kaida yelled.

The ANBUs apologised, before leaving to carry on looking for Sasuke it seemed.

Konoha.

Full of fangirls, idiots and weaklings.

Konoha.

The cursed place for Uchihas.

Konoha.

Forget it, there was no point in there anymore.

Nowhere.

Is everywhere now.

--

"Can we go now? She's not going to find Sasuke, the fate will come true!" Narumi complained.

"Narumi, stop being so impatient. We will wait til tomorrow. By tomorrow, he will be to far in Orochimaru's grasp for Kaida to go rescue. Unless she sacrificed her self, proving herself to be more powerful than Sasuke and making Orochimaru want to take her body instead." Gin said stoicly.

"But Gin, she has Mangekyou from what you said after she left the fortune telling booth." Narumi commented. "Mangekyou could pwn Sasuke. Plus, Orochimaru wanted Itachi's body because he had Mangekyou. Basically, Orochimaru wants the damn Mangekyou, instantly putting Kaida top of the board if he finds out about her."


	20. 19 Quiet Town and Scythes

**If Sasuke Had Another Relative...**

**Quiet Town and Scythes**

**Sorry, I've been such a long time, I was focusing on my other story 'Secondary School: Naruto Style' and 'Kaida Uchiha Moments' (I advise you read the latter… With that point, read the former too!)**

**Anyway, on with the story? Read and Review!**

**And Favourite and Story Alert…**

**And whatever else you people do…**

_Italic = Kaida's Inner, and emphasis! __**Bold Italic = Author notes.**_

_"Can we go now? She's not going to find Sasuke, the fate will come true!" Narumi complained._

_"Narumi, stop being so impatient. We will wait til tomorrow. By tomorrow, he will be to far in Orochimaru's grasp for Kaida to go rescue. Unless she sacrificed her self, proving herself to be more powerful than Sasuke and making Orochimaru want to take her body instead." Gin said stoically._

_"But Gin, she has Mangekyou from what you said after she left the fortune telling booth." Narumi commented. "Mangekyou could pwn Sasuke. Plus, Orochimaru wanted Itachi's body because he had Mangekyou. Basically, Orochimaru wants the damn Mangekyou, instantly putting Kaida top of the board if he finds out about her."_

…

"…Kaida wouldn't do that much. She's got something against Orochimaru…I don't think she cares for Sasuke that much, since she waited a few years before coming back to Konoha…"

"Ouch, Gin, ouch."

Kaida woke up, and quickly started to take down the traps she had set. She had had a peaceful night.

Well, apart from the nightmares… But hey, who cares?

"Right, I need to get to the closest small town."

Kaida simply walked in a random direction, not knowing where the nearest town was.

"Selling various goods, cheap cheap prices!" She heard a woman's voice coming from the left of her. Kaida ran towards, the voice, ending up in front of an elderly woman holding a huge suitcase of goods. "Ah, what can I do for you, little one?"

"Do you have a cloak and maybe… a weapon summoning scroll?" Kaida asked. She had heard about scroll that you write the name of the weapon in blood and it appears in your hand, along with a way to carry it.

"Well, the cloak will be cheap…" The old woman held out a brown cloak that went down to Kaida's knees, and it had a hood that fitted perfectly over her head. "500 ryo."

_Cheap? This is cheap? THIS IS RIP OFF! _Kaida thought, passing the money. "How much is the damn scroll?" Kaida snapped, knowing that this was going to be a rip off.

"But I sold my last scroll yesterday. You'll have to buy a weapon." The woman pulled out a number of weapons and laid them on the ground.

A broadsword with flames engraved into the side, too heavy. A mace with spikes and also you could fire the spikes to fight against multiple opponents, not Kaida's style. A purple two bladed scythe, extendable from half a metre to two metres. Kaida swung it in the air a couple of times, at one metres length.

"I want this scythe, and also, something to strap it too the back of this cloak with," Kaida said, swirling the scythe between her fingers. "It feels as if it was made for mee~"

"5000 ryo."

Kaida's jaw dropped. She passed the money, and the women passed her some removable straps. Kaida clipped them onto the back of her cloak, and slid the scythe in. "Thank you." she muttered, as the woman counted her money. "Do you know where the nearest quiet town is?"

"Just down the path dearie. Nice and quiet there."

"Thanks."

"This… Is… QUIET MY ARSE! I CAN'T FUCKING HEAR MYSELF FUCKING THINK!" Kaida said, looking down on the village. The streets were packed, music was booming out of everywhere, and people were dancing and singing in the middle of the street. "It must be a festival… How troublesome…"

Kaida put the hood up, darkening the top part of her face. Coal black eyes and blue hair would attract attention.

And perhaps someone would recognise her as an Uchiha.

That would be bad.

Kaida got into the street, a metre radius of space around her, people watching the scythe on her back especially. Kaida giggled slightly. So scared of a girl with a scythe. Of course, she did not expect anyone to come into that circle.

"OUCH! FUCKING HELL, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU BASTARD!" Kaida yelled as she got up, from the floor, which she had landed on her side to protect the scythe.

The looked across at who had walked into her and saw two people. Black cloaks with red clouds. One was wearing a mask and hat thing that made it so only the red and green eyes were visible. He was standing up.

The other was just getting up. He didn't have the top half of his cloak fastened, and he had a triple bladed red scythe on his back. He also had some kind of symbol on his necklace. He had purple-pink eyes and white? No… grey? …Silver… Yeah, silver hair.

"You should fucking watch where you're going bitch!" he retorted, standing up.

Kaida noticed the people around them try to push themselves into the sides of the shops to avoid the two swearing scythe-wielding people.

Kaida stood up, noticing that he was about ten centimetres taller than herself. "I'll watch were I'm fucking going when you do!"

"Bitch! I'll sacrifice you to Lord Jashin!"

"Hell will fucking freeze over before that happens!"

The other person cut in. "Hidan. We could be collecting bounties in the time you're arguing with this girl.

"Kakuzu! Your fucking bounties are stupid!"

"I will kill you."

"You fucking say that all the fucking time!"

And Kaida smirked evilly as she activated sharingan under the protection of her cloak, which darkened her eyes and the top of her face to much to see them.

Her eyes moved to Kakuzu, the taller one that had talked about bounties. His chakra seemed strange. She couldn't focus where the main point was. Hidan's chakra was easier to pinpoint.

She de-activated sharingan again, before slipping into the crowd while the men were arguing. She slipped into a dango shop just as she heard shouts from outside.

"Can I get you anything?" The man at the counter asked, an edge of nervousness in his voice. Kaida made sure to make her voice cheery so he wasn't afraid.

"Could I get three sticks of dango please?" she asked, smiling as kindly as possible.

"Sure, missy." And three sticks of dango were put on a plate in front of her. She passed the money over the counter, walking over to a vacant table. She was ignoring the noise outside, which sounded like swearing, death threats and 'when I find that bitch's.

_Hmm, I would have liked to of found a little more about them. They were wearing the same cloaks as Itachi-nii and fish boy. I wond-_

Kaida's thoughts were cut of in the middle of her eating a dango when a shadow loomed over her.

"Shit." Kaida said, her hands reaching her hood a second too late as it was pulled back, her blue hair (Dark blue! Not sky blue, that'd look weird!) splaying down her black. She squinted her eyes at the light level.

When she had jumped (thrown herself) across to the other side of the room (avoiding everyone in the way) she looked at who brought her hood down. It was the albino.

"Bastard." Kaida muttered as he gawped at her blue hair. "YOU GOT A FUCKING PROBLEM! YOU HAVE FUCKING WHITE HAIR YOU OLD MAN!"

"IT'S SILVER YOU BITCH!"

"YEAH! ABOUT AS FUCKING SILVER AS YOUR MUM!"

**I do not swear this much in real life…**

**Promise.**

**Ahhh…**

**Guess what happened to me today.**

**I thought of a brilliant way to end the story.**

**However, if I told you, that would be spoiling ne?**

**Anywaaaay…**

**REVIEWS = CHAPTERS**

**Next Chapter will be a special to celebrate both mine and Kaida's birthday!**

**(SELF-INSERTATION BIATCHES!)**

**Anyway, 6****th**** June!**

**Kaida's turning 12 and I'm turning 13!**

**(Oh, and just for reference, so far this is set in the first series. Hidan shouldn't really exist, but he needs too. He's 19, which is three years younger than he is in the second series. Hey, that's a point, isn't his birthday coming up? Eh, whatever.)**

**Bye xxx**

**Alita.**


	21. Kaida's BDay Special: Birthday Memories

**If Sasuke Had Another Relative...**

**Birthday Memories**

**Here is the special! It took me ages to decide what I was doing for this special. I was like 'Hmm… What the hell should I dooo?' while my inner was planning the future series'… **_**(God, she is so helpful.) **_

**Hidden far deep within this special chapter is a clue. It is for the **_**THIRD **_**series. *gasp***

**But you have one hell of a long time to wait for that.**

**This chapter will include child abuse. (Only violence.)**

**If any of this shit has happened to you, or is, it is coincidence. If this is your life story, then that is TOTAL coincidence.**

**And, Sasuke was this hyperactive before the clan was wiped out. . **

**Anyway…**

**Oh, and if Kaida seems more mature than what is normal, it is on purpose. And yes, she is reading before she is one.**

_Italic = Kaida's Inner, and emphasis! __**Bold Italic = Author notes.**_

[Let's Go!]

**First Birthday**

"_Kaida. So you know what day it is?"_

"_Is it the sixth of June, mum?" Blue-blackish eyes looked up at her mum, Kazu Uchiha._

"_Yes, do you know what happens on that day?"_

"_No. Does something important happen?"_

_Kaida was sitting in the corner of her room, trying to read a book. The writing was large, but there were no pictures. It was hard for her, but she was forced to be clever. Not being clever meant she was… punished. Kaida loved to learn anyway, which made it easier. Nevertheless, she had to constantly ask her parents things that she didn't understand._

"_It's your birthday."_

"_So… It has been a year since I was born?" Kaida asked, placing a piece of paper in the book and putting it down. "Don't others have big parties and get presents on that day?"_

"_Yes, but your father and I decided to just give you a single present. You don't know anyone to have a party with."_

_Her mother passed the small purple box, tied with a dark blue ribbon. Kaida was careful not to tear the ribbon. It was cloth, and it was about three inches wide._

_Kaida opened the box. Inside was a small doll, just the same size as her palm._

_It had blue hair down to the waist, and dark grey button eyes. It was wearing a purple top with a thick red belt partway down it. It was held onto the neck by black straps and mesh. Also, it had small mesh gloves that started at the wrist and ended at the base of the fingers. It wore a red belt, with a part of the belt hanging off the left side. That was holding up a skirt that was the same colour as the top, and underneath that was mesh that went down to the knee. It was wearing black ninja sandals as well._

_Kaida stood up and bowed politely. "Thank you for the doll, mum. It is very pretty."_

"_Good. You like it. Now, Kaida, I expect you to keep it in perfect condition or you know what will happen." Soft charcoal eyes went from friendly to cold in a split second._

_Kaida flinched, her hand instinctively moving towards her opposite arm. "I will be very careful with it."_

_Kazu's expression changed back to normal, and smiled, before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her, and locking it with a click. Kaida breathed a small sigh of relief._

_Kaida smiled. "Least I got something." she said, picking up the doll. "It looks a little like me. I wonder if one day I can buy that outfit in real life, it's cute."_

**Second Birthday**

"_Mother. It's the sixth of June."_

"_And?" Her mum snapped, tucking her black hair behind her ear._

"_Isn't it my second birthday today?"_

"_Yes, but who cares?" She yelled back, slapping Kaida across the face, leaving a red mark._

"_I'm sorry. I just thou-"_

"_Thought what? You'd get a present? Tough!" Another slap. Tears were welling up, but Kaida was not willing to give her mother the pleasure of watching her cry. She was on the tiled floor. Her cut-covered arms were shaking as she tried stood up. As she was about to stand up, a hand went around her neck, picking her up, high off the floor. She nearly squealed, but it caught in her throat. "You will not talk about foolishness as birthdays again, understand?"_

_Kaida nodded, her arms hanging limply at her sides as she waited to be released._

_She was thrown across the room to land half way up the opposite wall, letting out a choked gasp as the impact knocked the air out of her. She landed badly on her leg, as it cracked, though it wasn't broken, another gasp was released. About a minute later, she had managed to drag herself up the stairs, into her room, where she went over to the wardrobe, bringing out a purple box sealed with a black ribbon. Opening it carefully, she brought out a little doll. "You'll be my friend won't you?" She made it nod slightly. "Thank you doll-chan!"_

**Fourth Birthday**

"_Kaida! Kaida-chan! Where are you!"_

"_I'm in the living room, baka!"_

_Sasuke ran into the room. "It's your birthday today, isn't it?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_Aren't you excited?"_

"_Why, should I be?" Kaida said, a curious look in her eyes._

"_Yes! We brought you presents, come on!" Sasuke grabbed her hand, and they ran into the kitchen, where Mikoto, Fugaku and Itachi were standing. Kaida was surprised that Fugaku was there. _

"_Fugaku-san? Aren't you at work?" she asked, earning a miniscule smile from the chief of the village's police system._

"_He took a day off for you, Kaida-chan!" Sasuke said, getting a present of the table. "Open my present first please, open it, open it!"_

_Kaida smiled. "Okay okay!" The present was really badly wrapped in blue wrapping paper. (Obviously, the insane Uchiha boy coughSasukecough had attempted at wrapping it.) She ripped the paper open, revealing a fair sized black teddy bear with large blue eyes. _

"_Wow! It's so cute!" Kaida pulled Sasuke into a playful hug. "Thank you, nii!"_

_Sasuke smiled. "I brought that myself!" He said proudly._

"_I bet it was really expensive! You don't need to spend that much on me!"_

"_You're my friend! I can buy what I want for you." He replied, as Kaida laughed. Mikoto walked up to Kaida. _

"_Here you go, Kaida-chan, happy birthday." she said, passing a red box._

_Kaida untied the ribbon and opened the box, revealing it to be a small black cloth wallet with the Uchiha symbol as a clip, so when it was closed, you could see the full symbol, but when it was opened it was just the two separate parts._

"_Thank you Mikoto-san!" Kaida smiled, putting both the teddy bear and the wallet on the table._

_Next, again to surprise Kaida, was Fugaku. The box was a plain black one. Kaida opened it, and inside was a kunai with the Uchiha symbol engraved into the handle. It was possibly the greatest craftsmanship she had seen for a long time. "Wow… Umm… Thank you, Fugaku-san." she bowed politely._

_Itachi was last, and he led her outside. "Do you think you could master a fire jutsu if I tried to teach you?" He asked as they reached a large lake._

_That was more of a surprise than Kaida had _ever _imagined. Itachi had offered to train her? The super powerful ANBU weasel, Itachi? And he thought a four year old could master a fire jutsu? Had he been abducted by aliens? "I- I can try…"_

_It took a few hours, but after that, Kaida could blow out a reasonable amount of fire. Of course, after that, she had exhausted the small amount of chakra she as a four year old had. She had to be carried by Itachi._

"_Thank you, Itachi-nii." Kaida smiled as he carried her to her room, where all the presents she had received were on her desk in a line. The sky was darkening. "I think, no… I know that was the best birthday ever. I owe you and your family now." Itachi put Kaida down on her bed. _

"_No, you're meant to get presents on your birthday." _

"_Your birthday's in three days. I'll make sure you have a good birthday too!"_

"_Thank you, Kaida, but you should get some sleep now." Itachi smiled softly, as he clicked out the light and walked out the room, leaving the door ajar._

"_Thank you, everyone."_

**Ninth Birthday**

"_Yoko-neechan!" Kaida walked into the room. "Guess what day it is?" _

"_The sixth of June?"_

"_Annndddd?"_

"_D-Day?"_

"_Aaaaaannnnnndddddd?"_

"_Your birthday!"_

"_Ting ting ting, you are a winner!" Kaida smiled, as Yoko passed her the present. It was in a bag. She opened it, and it was a load of manga. Battle Angel Alita, Tokyo Mew Mew, Rosario + Vampire, Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni and Vampire Knight._

"_Thank you!"_

"_Now, follow me!" Yoko said, throwing herself from the floor into the kitchen. On the table was a chocolate cake. They both cut a quarter for the each of them, putting the left over half back in the fridge. _

"_That is goooood cake."_

"_Too right. Now, bed!"_

"_Awww, but it's-!"_

"_No, go on Kaida." _

_Kaida trawled upstairs with her manga, pretending to be babyishly upset, but as soon as she made the lock 'click', a scowl was on her face. "Damn Yoko, treating me like a freaking baby." Then, she remembered something, and the smile was back. She dug into her wardrobe, finding a few of her past presents. A blue haired doll, still in mint condition, a black teddy bear with blue eyes, a cloth wallet with the Uchiha symbol on, and an unused kunai with the Uchiha symbol engraved onto the handle._

"_I hope all you guys are okay."_

**Twelfth Birthday (Set before the latest chapter.)**

"Oh, wow. I just remembered." Kaida sighed, sitting at the bottom of her lookout, a tall tree with thick branches. "I just abandoned my village, and it's my birthday today. _'Oh, what did you do on your twelfth birthday?' 'Hmm? I just abandoned my village.' 'Nice.'" _Kaida laughed, searching through her bag for the 'sacred' objects. She smiled as she picked up the doll and patted its head. "I never did buy that outfit. Maybe I should one day."

She tugged the zip of her bag closed again, with the objects inside again, as she started to walk up the tree to watch the sun set. "Happy mother-fucking birthday, me."She smiled, standing on the highest branch that could hold a human being.

**And that concludes the special. Now, I will not update this story again until I get at least two reviews! (Or I get really super bored.)**

**Yeesh, how come the specials are always longer than the normal chapters? I am **_**sure **_**it's meant to be the other way round. (Including author notes, this chapter is 2456? words long, geez! That's like six hundred or so words more than normal!)**

**Anyway, if you can guess the clue right, I will give you a virtual cookie, and I mean, come on, who doesn't want a virtual cookie?**

**Tee hee. I am high on pocky. Though, writing about her second birthday kind of saddened me. Poor Kaida!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS WITHIN IT, BATTLE ANGEL ALITA, TOKYO MEW MEW, ROSARIO + VAMPIRE, HIGURASHI NO NAKU KORO NI OR VAMPIRE KNIGHT. HOWEVER, I DO OWN KAIDA, HER PERSONALITY (Though, I am going to start toning down the swearing soon.), AND HER FUTURE OUTFIT. (You know, the one the dolls wearing? It's not important, so I can tell you that XD)**

**Review and Favourite and shit.**

**Alita x**

**Plus, if anyone liked the conversations/arguments Charlie and me had in the earlier chapters, message me a message to pass onto her, if you want her back. **

**Anyway, the next chapter is where it all begins! LET THE CHAOS AND FATE TWISTING COMMENCE! (Hehe, review or no chapter for you! Oh, that rhymes… lol)**


	22. 20 How To Start A Fight But Not End It

**If Sasuke Had Another Relative...**

**How To Start A Fight And Not End It…**

**I really want to finish this series… And I've thought up all the main points… I just need to work out what goes where and in what series and how to link them all.**

**Anyway, on with the story? Read and Review!**

**And Favourite and Story Alert…**

**And whatever else you people do…**

_Italic = Kaida's Inner, and emphasis! __**Bold Italic = Kaida's Thoughts. **_**Bold = Author Notes.**

They glared at each other a bit, when something struck Kaida. "Where's the other one?" she said, not daring to activate sharingan to see. Instead, she put a fair amount of chakra into her feet, and jumped about ten metres out the door, to land on her side partway down the road. "Itai…" she muttered, getting to her feet, just as the person walked out the shop, holding the scythe in his hand.

Kaida also grabbed her scythe, but she knew she was at a disadvantage. She could not use sharingan, and she hadn't practiced at using the scythe yet. Plus, the other guy could be anywhere.

The entire crowd had moved far away, leaving a huge circle around Kaida and Hidan. At least Kakuzu couldn't just jump out the crowd.

Kaida sighed. This was going to be a pain in the arse. She extended the scythe to one and a half metres.

_You don't know his abilities yet, wait until he starts attacking before you prepare!_

Kaida heard a noise behind her, turning around a split second to slow, as a fist slammed straight into her back, making her cough up blood and fly forwards, straight past Hidan into a shop which promptly collapsed around her, . "Wow…" She coughed out. "That's one hell of a punch…" She supported herself with her scythe, cracking her back into position. "Oh well." She tightened her grip on her scythe, and she saw Hidan do the same.

Kaida started to run towards Hidan, but at the last second, she skidded behind him, at too close range to use her scythe, but close enough to bring a kunai out and hit a vital point with it.

Just as she was about to pull out, he spoke. "Oww. That hurt. What the fuck is up with you?"

Kaida's eyes widened, her jaw dropping. "How… The? What? But… A- Are you immortal or something?" She jumped back to where she was before, leaving the kunai in his back.

"Isn't it obvious?" That earned ultimate death glare.

_Geez, of course, how could we forget, everyone is immortal these days. Not!_

"This bitch is mine, Kakuzu! I'm using her for a ritual!" he yelled.

"Don't be careless, or you'll die." Kakuzu said, possibly glaring at Hidan. (It _was_ hard to tell after all, with all the masks.)

"Don't give me that! I would like to see this bitch try to kill me. Oh yeah, it's fucking impossible."

He looked at his blood on the ground, from where Kaida backstabbed him. And he started to draw a symbol on the ground.

"A circle with an upside down triangle in, huh?" Kaida commented.

_Must. Use. No. Cannot. Use. Sharingan! Eeeeh! I've got to or I will die!_

"I can't believe I'm this weak willed to bring this out before I even know your abilities..." Kaida muttered, sighing, and closing her eyes. "This is a pain, you know that?"

The sounds of running reached her ears, along with a scythe skimming along the ground.

_3... 2... 1..._

Open. The running stops.

"Sharingan, activated." Kaida muttered, smirking at his instant stop. With her red eyes. **(That un-nerves everyone at school. One person was freaked out by looking at the Itachi plushie's eyes… Geez.)**

He looked a mix of pissed and surprised.

"What's so surprising? Oh, you didn't know that any girls had Sha. Rin. Gan? Isn't it obvious one had to exist?" Kaida said all the syllables separately.

"No, actually!"

"Welcome to life, Hidan." Pause. "HEY, DON'T BE SO SURPRISED! YOU'VE BEEN QUARRELLING WITH KAKUZU, AND THAT INVOLVES PEOPLE SAYING NAMES!"

"Shut up! If you know our names, what's yours bitch?"

Kaida paused for a second. Perhaps saying her full real name was not a good idea, not for the long run anyway. "Uchiha Kai." She lied, and since they knew she had sharingan, there was no point disguising her last name.

_YAY! Much more believable than 'Kaida Utau.' CAUSE THAT WAS PATHETIC!_

_**And someone needs to shut the fuck up. Like now.**_

_And someone needs to duck. Like now._

Kaida did so, just as the triple bladed red scythe went soaring over her head where her neck had been, and then she had to do a somersault left to get out of the way of its return trip, placing her scythe back onto her back. As she wasn't used to using it, and Hidan was obviously skilled at using one, she was at a disadvantage using it. Plus, he had a cable so he could use it for long range.

"How am I meant to kill an im-" Kaida was cut off by another shadow looming behind her. She just got a glimpse at the red and green eyes before the side of a dark hand hit the back of her neck, knocking her out and sending her to the ground. Hearing gasps from the watching crowd. "Bastards." Kaida muttered, her sharingan fading to onyx orbs again.

The last thing she heard was Kakuzu saying something about not killing her because of Itachi and the sharingan.

**It's finally Chapter 20~ That's Veinte, Twintig, Vingt, Zwanzig, Duapuluh, Venti, ****二十****, Vinte and Tjugo! (That's a lot of languages… The Italian one made me go 'huuuh' though, because Venti sound a hell uv a lot like twenty…)**

**And we're finally getting on plot. **

**Hmm… My brain is like 'bleh' because I wrote this at 3am. (It's getting light! God, I hate summer with a vengeance! WHY, SUN! Why must you be so cruel!**

**GAH!**

**Anyway… Review or die. (To tired to think of a good threat.) I'm kinda annoyed at how little amounts of people review. Geez. (My word of the day is obviously 'Geez' because I've said it like ten billion million times today.)**

***sigh***

**Alita x**


	23. 21 Kidnapped! What A Pain

**Changing Fate**

**Kidnapped? What a Pain…**

…**God… This is not my week. I have about one idea. Woo.**

**Not.**

**.**

**I changed the title of the story. 'If Sasuke Had Another Relative' sucks.**

**So now, it's 'Changing Fate'**

**Anyway, on with the story? Read and Review!**

**And Favourite and Story Alert…**

**And whatever else you people do…**

_Italic = Kaida's Inner, and emphasis! __**Bold Italic = Kaida's Thoughts. **_**Bold = Author Notes.**

"_How am I meant to kill an im-" Kaida was cut off by another shadow looming behind her. She just got a glimpse at the red and green eyes before the side of a dark hand hit the back of her neck, knocking her out and sending her to the ground. Hearing gasps from the watching crowd. "Bastards." Kaida muttered, her sharingan fading to onyx orbs again._

_The last thing she heard was Kakuzu saying something about not killing her because of Itachi and the sharingan. _

**(A few hours later.)**

'_**Where the… Where am I?'**_

'_You're in a cage, in a cave, dipshit.'_

'_**Geez, Inner, you're as helpful as ever…'**_

'_No problem! Good luck!'_

As her inner disappeared to the back of her mind, she looked around properly for the first time. Kaida was in a barred cage, reaching the roof of the cave and about two by two metres width and length. She was still in my brown cloak, but my scythe was missing. "Bastards. I paid a lot of money for that…" she muttered. She tried to stand up, but noticed that her feet and hands were tied. "I hate my life." She sighed, before twisting her hand so it reached part way up her sleeve, pulling out a small metal knife. She twisted her hand back towards the knot, and started to saw away at it.

After half an hour of sawing, her hand was red, the rope was broken and her stomach growling. I had just started work on the ropes tying my feet when someone walked in.

"OI! YOU BASTARD, GIMME BACK MAH SCYTHE, YOU IMMORTAL SON OF A BITCH!" She yelled, as Hidan smirked, holding her purple single bladed scythe.

He laughed, tossing it in, which she dived and saved, landing on her stomach, since her feet were still tied. "You probably don't even know how to fucking use it, there's no scuffs or anything that you get from using it bitch."

Kaida scowled. "Well, sorry for buying a new weapon. I want to learn how to use something a bit more unique than a fucking kunai!" Her stomach growled again. "Why have you fucking kidnapped me?"

"You have that stupid fucking eye thing."

"'Stupid fucking eye thing' Geez, you really know your stuff. How did you know its exact name?" Kaida retorted, cutting through the rope on her feet with the little knife, which by this point was as blunt as your elbow.

"Shut the fuck up you bitch!" He yelled.

"Tch, temper temper." Kaida stood up. "As much as I'm at a disadvantage, me being in a stupid cage that makes me feel like a hamster, I'm still going to piss you off. I could turn you into a fried…" Kaida looked at the rosary around his neck. "A fried Jashinist." _(Hey, isn't he the guy who's random head poked out a tree in chapter 15? __**What's chapter 15? **__Sorry. Forget I said that. __**Inner, you are a freak.**_)

"Annoying bitch." He muttered, before shooting a death glare and walking out.

"I'LL BE LESS ANNOYING IF I FUCKING HAD FOOD! YOU KINDA DISTURBED ME FROM MY DANGO EATING!" Kaida yelled.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE, FINE!"

After a couple of minutes of silence. Kaida spoke to herself. "I'm _sure _we will be friends one day… *cough cough* not."

About half an hour later, Kaida was rolling on the floor, her cloak and scythe in the corner of the room, grumbling. Then Hidan walked in. "Hehe. Had fun waiting, bitch?"

"Shut up and give me the damn…" Kaida sniffed. "Onigiri."

He threw it through the bars, Kaida catching it, just.

"When do I get let out of this stupid mother fucking cage? I could be claustrophobic you know." she said, examining the onigiri.

"Shut up. Kakuzu is trying to find the location of his next fucking bounty." He complained.

"Tch. He was talking about that while we were in that village." Kaida said, taking a bite from the onigiri. She was in a bit less of a bad mood since they had fed her. (_That makes you sound like a cat. __**Shut the fuck up. **__What were you saying about less of a bad mood? Geez.)_

"You heard that?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, he wasn't _exactly _talking quietly, was he?" Kaida retorted, taking a final bite of onigiri, wiping away any left around her mouth with her blue sleeve.

Hidan had no comment to that; he just sat down, right next to the door of the cage.

"You know, even though I ate, I'm still pretty pissed, and I will happily use a fire technique against you, since you're right next to the fucking cage." Kaida stood up, walking to the other side of the cage where Hidan wasn't. "Then again…" She touched the bars of the cage. Nothing happened.

Kaida slid her right leg back. Hidan was watching her with his purple-reddish eyes, an eyebrow raised slightly, curious to see what she was planning on doing.

Kaida started to grip tighter, her knuckles turning white, and chakra was forced into her hands. Slowly, the bars heated up. And heated. Then, when they became to hot to touch, Kaida kicked the two bars with a chakra filled kick, sending the two bars to the floor, bent where they'd been heated.

She walked over to her cloak and scythe, putting on the cloak and clipping the scythe on, before squeezing through the gap. "You know, Hidan, you don't look that bothered that I just squeezed out the cage."

"It was Kakuzu's fucking idea. All that you happen is he'll get pissed and you'll die." He said, standing up.

"Oh. Something to look forward too." Kaida said, sitting down on a nearby rock.

"How come you aren't running off, bitch?" He asked, eyes flickering to the entrance.

"I need to know something." She replied, stoically. "That cloak you and Kakuzu wear. What does it mean?"

"Why the fuck do you want to know that?"

"Well, a while back, I saw Itachi and the sushi-man and the person who looks like a girl but sounds like a boy wearing the same cloaks." Kaida said, thinking back a tiny bit.

Hidan started to laugh. "Su-" laugh "Sush-" laugh… "Sushi-m"

"SPIT IT OUT WILL YA!" Kaida yelled.

"Sushi-man? I'm sure he fucking loooves that nickname!" **(His face is probably like XD) **Hidan stopped laughing so much after a while.

After a moment of silence, footsteps came out darkness of the cage.

"Why is the girl outside the cage, Hidan?"

**Amazing. So much Hidan OOCness, it hurts.**

**Kaida (before food): OMG I FUCKING HATE YOU!**

**Hidan (before food): SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!**

**Kaida (after food): Hey dude.**

**Hidan (after food): Hey bitch.**

**Gotta love food and bipolarness. **

**Anyway, I was looking over my earlier chapters, and I was like 'OMG. I AM THIS BAD. AND I'M PROBABLY STILL AS BAD' (Spazzing out, you see.) So… As well as going: 'Haha. Lol. Great.', in your reviews, I would like some criticism please. (Come on, I said please. I barely EVER say please.)**

**Anyway…**

**REVIEW, OR HAVE A COOKIE SHOVED UP YOUR ARSE! (FEEL THE BUURN!)**

**(Creative today, aren't I?)**

**Review, and get a cookie in your hand to put in your mouth (I hope. Unless you are Deidara, and your hand will eat it the second I give it to you. Umm… That would be scary.)**

**BYEE!**

**Alita x**


	24. 22 Bribery!

**Changing Fate**

**Bribery**

**Charlie has officially joined **

**No, I'm telling you her username, so you don't attempt to read her story and get scarred for life.**

**Anyway… I'm sorry this took SO. FREAKING. LONG. TO. UPDATE. But I didn't have a clue what Kaida was gonna do next. ^.^' **

**Also, my internet gets cut off every midnight, my science teacher is a fucking douche bag (I mean, really, who gives people LINES anymore? LINES? THAT'S WHAT THEY DID IN THE FREAKING 50'S!), I've gone so fan girlish over a certain character *coughhidancough*, and CHARLIE KEEPS ATTEMPTING TO SCAR ME FOR LIFE!**

_**What you gonna do about it, bitch?**_

**Anyway, I've changed my name to Alita 'n' Emily, since she's more helpful and she likes Naruto too. (CLOSET WEASEL FAN GIRL!)**

**(Actually, as I'm writing this, I STILL don't know what to do… So if it is really bad, I'm sorry.)**

**And seriously, to the annoying dude that keeps PMing me! (Not you, Vianey-sempai, you're not annoying.) I ALREADY KNOW WHAT THE PAIRING'S GOING TO BE, I DON'T NEED TO PUT IT IN THE SUMMARY, OKAY? Jashin dammit, some people are such douches.**

_Italic = Kaida's Thoughts, and emphasis! __**Bold Italic = Kaida's Inner. **_**Bold = Author Notes.**

_After a moment of silence, footsteps came out darkness of the cave._

"_Why is the girl outside the cage, Hidan?"_

Kaida's P.O.V

We were both silent. There wasn't really an answer. We exchanged glances, shrugging.

"Well?" **(I know, Kakuzu's OOC, but I don't really understand his character… ^.^)**

I sighed. "Listen, you bastard… GET THE BRIDGE OUTTA YOUR FUCKING ARSE, AND LEARN TO GET OVER IT!" I yelled. I was pissed, let's just leave it at that. "You stuck me in a fucking cage, I'm obviously going to try and get out of it, now do you see me running out of the cave? NO! So why the fuck does it matter?"

There was an astounding silence.

"Wow, you really know how to swear." Hidan commented, blinking a bit.

"Not the po-"

"Listen, I'm going to say this once, you dick, my name is Kai Uchiha, I'm not a ghost, or zombie. The reason why I'm still in this cave is because I want to know something. I'm not planning on attempting to kill either of you, I can't be pissed to think of anything else to say. So, what were you saying?" I cut Kakuzu off quickly. "Hell, I'll give you the 50 ryo I have left… If you can take me to your hideout."

_And Itachi-nii._

_**DAYUM, BRIBERY! Girl, that's harrrsssh!**_

_Yeah, whatever._

**Normal P.O.V**

Kaida pulled the fifty ryo out of her pocket, and began flicking it repeatedly.

Hidan was smirking. Kakuzu was eyeing the money.

"But, of course, if you don't _want _the money, then I have already planned a way for me to escape." Kaida finished, flicking the money one last time before starting to move it towards her pocket.

"No. You can come. Just don't be annoying." Kakuzu said coldly, as Kaida grinned, evilly and triumphantly. "Now, pass the money, and I'll start counting it to make sure you're not lying."

"Hehe, fine by me, old man." Kaida smirked, pulling a elastic band out of her pocket, wrapping it around the money tightly, and throwing it at him, which he caught and began counting.

Kaida walked up to Hidan, sitting on the rock next to him. "Bribery will rule the world." She smirked.

**A few hours later, after Kakuzu had counted the money for the fifty fourth time.**

"Okay, we're going now." Kakuzu said, slipping the money into a pocket Kaida hadn't noticed before.

"My… Back… Aches…" Hidan and Kaida complained at the same time, though Kaida fell off the rock after she said it.

"Ow."

Kakuzu started to walk out the cave, Hidan groaned and started to follow and Kaida managed to get off the floor, pick up her stuff and catch up.

**Kai: Alita. Alita. Alita. Alita.**

**Alita: …**

**Kai: Gawd. For fucks sake. Alita!**

**Alita: Huh? Oh, umm, sorry, I keep spacing out. It's 12:30am… But I promised I would post the chapter today. (Ish. In some countries, it's still the 10****th****, and that's all that is important.)**

**Kai: Why did Kaida give Kakuzu $5? That's like… £3... I wouldn't be bribed with that little.**

**Alita: Yeah, what ever, it doesn't matter… Anyway, good night people. *dies***

**Kai: I'm Alita's inner, if your wondering. Kaida's based off me, so go suck on it! And also, Emily (In Alita's new account name) is Alita's real life friend from school… And no, she won't be doing these comment things. But she does help with Alita's story 'The Kidnapping of Emily and Alita' which she suggests you read. But I don't…**

**Alita: Shut up Kai. Sorry for the short chapter, bye…**


	25. 23 Journeying With the Zombie Twins

**Changing Fate**

**Journeying With the Zombie Twins**

**Okay! Here we go! Filler chapter, and I do not have half a clue whether this will end up as fluff or humour. Let's just read and see! (It might not even be either.)**

**Now, something I haven't done for a while… Because it's obvious.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. If I did, well, this wouldn't be a ****fan****fic. Duh.**

_Italic = Kaida's Thoughts, and emphasis! __**Bold Italic = Kaida's Inner. **_**Bold = Author Notes.**

_Recap: Kakuzu started to walk out the cave, Hidan groaned and started to follow and Kaida managed to get off the floor, pick up her stuff and catch up._

"Hidan." Pause. "Hidan." Pause. "Hidan."

Hidan glared at the annoying blue haired speaker, but didn't reply.

"RELIGIOUS NUT HEAD!"

"WHAT, YOU ANNOYING BITCH!"

"Haaaiii." **(:3) **Kaida replied simply, before turning away, adjusting her scythe on her back, again **(she's not used to it, so it's uncomfortable…).**

Kaida was in her original attire, black top with a blue sleeve and a red sleeve, black skirt. A single button fastened her brown cloak, and the hood was down, her hair free and shifting slightly in the light breeze. The scythe was clipped to her cloak, and a black backpack was hanging off her arm.

Hidan growled slightly, as Kaida started humming a tune.

Humming turned to mumbling, and mumbling changed to quiet singing. Kaida was only just singing loud enough for Hidan to hear the lyrics if he listened carefully. Not that she meant him to hear the lyrics, he just did.

**(I already know that 90 percent of people who read this fanfic will not read all of this song, but hell, it raises the word count, so… whatever.)**

"It starts with one time to fit in,  
Addiction slowly setting in.  
I drifted off into dismay…

Eyes lookin' back at me,  
I can't even see your face,  
The pressure closing in,  
It's taking me again.

Wait, it's all that I can take,  
And every single day,  
A part of my soul is fading.

But now, I'm letting go somehow,  
Unshackled and unbound,  
I'm calling out your name,  
I'm fading.

So save me, from what I've become…

It's like a force that's fooling you,  
It's empty promise hides the truth.

Eyes lookin' back at me,  
I can't even see your face,  
The pressure closing in,  
It's taking me again.

Wait, it's all that I can take,  
And every single day,  
A part of my soul is fading.

But now, I'm letting go somehow,  
Unshackled and unbound,  
I'm calling out your name,  
I'm fading.

So save me, from what I've become…  
Just about to break,  
Help me see the way.  
I'm shattering to pieces on the floor

Wait, it's all that I can take,  
And every single day,  
A part of my soul is fading.

But now, I'm letting go somehow,  
Unshackled and unbound,  
I'm calling out your name,  
I'm fading.

Wait, it's all that I can take,  
And every single day,  
A part of my soul is fading.

But now, I'm letting go somehow,  
Unshackled and unbound,  
I'm calling out your name,  
I'm fading.

So save me, from what I've become…"

Kaida sighed, her breath a tiny bit heavier, when she noticed Hidan staring at her.

She went from pale to pink, pink to hot pink, pink to red and red to beetroot red. Her onyx eyes had widened, and she looked away quickly, coughing slightly.

Hidan started smirking, for Jashin knows what reason.

After hours of walking, Hidan had started complaining about walking for so long, Kaida's blush had gone and she was on the verge of collapsing with exhaustion, and Kakuzu had a headache.

"Kakuzuu… Come on… We need to find a hotel or something fucking soon!" Hidan complained loudly, as he started to lag behind a bit.

Kaida's eyes were half closed. It was taking all her energy not to collapse now. The sun was setting behind her, and she could see her faint shadow in front of her.

'Their not noticing me lagging behind maybe I could…' Kaida looking into the trees next to the path. 'Run away?'

She managed to raise her head high enough to make out the red cloud on the back of Hidan's cloak.

'No, I'm to tired to run and they don't seem that tired. I would end up killed, plus I want to find out about Itachi-nii.' She looked back at the shadow, as she shifted her bag on her arm.

Kaida blinked, but it was a slow blink. Her eyes suddenly felt so comfy closed. But her will told her to keep walking.

A minute later, the sun was down and the moon was not yet up, leaving all three in nearly pitch darkness.

Hidan had started cursing, but Kaida couldn't make out the words anymore.

She felt her eyes closing, against her will, as her legs collapse underneath her, making her fall backwards, but just before she hit the ground, a pair of arms caught her.

Before blacking out, Kaida was surprised to make out violet coloured eyes looking down into her own.

Kaida didn't see anything after that. Nothing but black…

Until the nightmares started.

Good thing Kaida doesn't talk in her sleep.

**And there you go. :3**

**I think I liked writing the ending the best…**

**Emiiillyyyy~ You better read this soon.**

**This was mainly a filler chapter…**

**SQUEEE! **

**Sorry.**

**Anyway, I should of updated sooner but I've been a bit… **

**Err, it's hard to explain so I won't bother.**

**I'm just sorry, kay? **

**The song was Fading by Decyfer Down…**

**And I would appreciate it if you reviewed.**

**And there's a poll on my profile, even though you don't know Mamoru and Aya yet. (In time!)**

**Bye byes.**

**(Soz, no long chapters yet…)**

**Alita xx**


	26. 24 Nightmare of the Past

**Changing Fate**

**Nightmare of the Past**

**Urggh.**

**Okay, I was thinking last night, 'Well, I have tons of ideas for this fanfic, that if I use them, that this might end up as a 100 chap fanfic.**

**And come on, that's stupid!**

**But… I don't want to start a new fanfic because some people who have favourited and story alerted this one might not change to the other…**

**But going over this one is a pain.**

**But it will get rid of any existing flames.**

***ripping hair out***

**Okay, I want some feedback.**

**Do you think I should, one? Let this fanfic go over 100 chapters. 2. Post a new fanfic and redo it there. 3. Redo it here.**

**Review and PM me what you think, PLEASE! ANYONE!**

_Italic = The dream. _Normal = Thoughts throughout the dream and normal story.__**Bold = Author Notes.**

_Recap: Kaida didn't see anything after that. Nothing but black…_

_Until the nightmares started._

_Good thing Kaida doesn't talk in her sleep._

_Her arms were wrapped around someone's leg. She could hear screaming and begging._

"_DON'T LEAVE! YOU CAN'T GO, YOU'LL DIE!"_

_Kaida turned around, seeing tears running down her mother's face._

'What? What's going on here? Why is mother crying?'

"_You know it's suicide, and what about Kaida? Will she be forced to grow up alone?"_

'My father is caring about me? This isn't right.'

"_I know. I regret about Kaida. I hate having to leave her, but still. There is nothing we can change about it. You must do the memory wipe on her. I only worry if she meets-"_

"_HARUKI! THAT GIRL IS A DEMON! YOU CANNOT LEAVE KAIDA! GI-" Kaida's mother was in hysterics._

'Haruki? Memory wipe? Who should I not meet? I don't understand. What is this dream?'

"_Too late. Gin is already planning for their meeting now." Kaida turned her head to the door to see a blonde long haired girl, with shining red eyes._

"_Nar-"_

'Gin? Gin? No, I've only met her once, this is wrong…'

"_GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU STUPID DEMONS!" Kaida's mother was now insane._

"_We aren't the true demons. You know why." Was her response._

"_Re-incarnation is wrong! To keep feeling the pain of dying! You cannot do that to her! Don't curse her!"_

"_Narumi-san, come on, we need to go." A voice came from outside._

_The supposed Haruki picked Kaida up, running to beside her parents._

"_Mother, father, look after her please."_

'My brother? I had a brother? WHAT IS THIS?"

"_HHAAAAARRRRUUUUKKKKKKIIIIIIII! NO!" Kaida's mother screamed, as Haruki ran out the door, shoving Narumi out of the way._

"_Rude." Narumi stated, scowling. "Well, we'll be back."_

"_Narumi, let's go."_

"_Yes, Gin-sama."_

'Gin-sama? No. This is wrong, I never had a brother! I am not cursed! My parents never cared! This isn't right!'

"_Oh and Kaida-chan, you can wake up now. We know you're dreaming this." Gin said from outside the door._

_A confused and angry look worked its way onto her father and mother's faces._

"_Burn in hell, Gin."_

Kaida sat up quickly, her heart beating, her head pulsing and her breath deep.

It was dark, and she had been lying under a tree.

"What… Was that? I don't understand." Kaida whispered, looking to the side of her to see a soundly sleeping Hidan and a fire the other side of the tree.

Kaida stood up shakily, walking to the fire to see Kakuzu taking watch.

He turned his eyes to glare at her.

Normally, she would of glared back, but she was so shaken after the nightmare that she didn't dare.

After a few minutes silence, of Kakuzu still guarding, and Kaida poking the fire with a stick, Kakuzu spoke.

"Wake up Hidan."

"Why should I?"

"It's his watch."

"Oh." Kaida stood up, walking over to the sleeping Jashinist.

She looked at him for a couple of seconds, noticing the gel wearing out of his hair, and the dark green nail varnish that she had also noticed on Kakuzu.

She knelt beside him. "Oi, sleeping beauty, wake up." She said, poking the side of his head.

No reaction.

"OI!"

Still no reaction.

A smirk crept onto Kaida's face as she brought a kunai out her pocket.

"You're immortal right? So… You shouldn't care too much about this." Kaida poked him softly in the arm with the kunai.

He shifted slightly.

Kaida poked him harder.

He shifted again.

Kaida jabbed him in the arm with the kunai, slightly digging into the flesh, and he woke up like a shot, before looking around frantically, before noticing Kaida holding a kunai.

"Ah, you're awake."

Hidan scowled. "That fucking hurt, you little bitch."

"Shut up! I couldn't wake you up any other way." Kaida retorted, not in the mood to start swearing again.

"Urgh. Whatever. Why have you fucking woke me up anyway?" Hidan complained.

"Kakuzu says it's your turn to watch. And also… Thank you for catching me when I fainted." Kaida looked away at the last bit.

Hidan blinked. "Whatever. Go back to sleep, before you fucking annoy me again."

"Shut up, bastard." Kaida muttered before picking up her bag, jumping into the tree and curling into her normal sleeping position, which was like a cat.

He shook his head, before walking over to the campfire.

Kaida gave a contented sigh, closing her eyes. "I wonder why I didn't just try and run away before I woke Hidan up."

"She's dreamt it, hasn't she?"

"Yes. Now, this is where the game gets… Interesting... Sit back and watch the show, Narumi."

***dramatic gasp***

**Who is Haruki? Why did Kaida's parents care about her? Why did she have a memory wipe? What are Gin and Narumi planning? What the hell is the deal about all these questions? Will these be answered in the next chapter? NO!**

**Haha.**

**Okay, bye bye people.**

**Review please!**

**Thank you.**

**(EMILY, GET YOUR BUTT OVER TO YOUR COMPUTER AND READ THIS! I DO NOT CARE IF YOU ARE ON HOLIDAY! NO EXCUSSEEEESS!)**

**Alita out. xx**


	27. 25 The JashinDamned Tree Incident

_Changing Fate_

_The Jashin-Damned Tree Incident_

_Has anyone watched Sin City before?_

_Well, if you have, some of the idea's from that is going into this._

_Some._

_I love that film, though I can't decide which part is my favourite._

_That yellow guy is freaky. *shivers*_

_18+ films = AWESOME. (And yes, I'm muuuch younger than 18.)_

_I've also got food poisoning at the moment. Urgh, I feel like shit._

_**Italic = Kaida's thoughts and emphasis. Bold Italics = Kaida's Inner**_.**Bold = Author Notes.**

_Recap_:

_He shook his head, before walking over to the campfire. _

_Kaida gave a contented sigh, closing her eyes. "I wonder why I didn't just try and run away before I woke Hidan up."_

"_She's dreamt it, hasn't she?"_

"_Yes. Now, this is where the game gets… Interesting... Sit back and watch the show, Narumi." _**(The underline here just won't go)**

"What happens now?" Narumi asked, turning to a silently contemplating Gin.

"She won't trust us now. Our last chance is Mamoru." Gin said, standing up, brushing down her white dress, tightening the blood red sash.

"He's pre-occupied with Aya."

"She isn't dead yet?" Gin gave a questioning look to Narumi.

"She is another one of us; she evades your eye well." Narumi paused. "And Mamoru's taken a liking to her."

"Urgh, he's not making her a puppet? Please tell me he's not." Gin sighed irritably, moving some of her purple hair out of her eyes.

Narumi closed her eyes for a second. After she opened them, she sighed. "He's complaining again that they're not puppets, their just mind controlled humans."

"We're paying him a visit." Gin said, scowling, and walking through the undergrowth back to the path away from Kaida, Hidan and Kakuzu.

"H- Hey! Wait, Gin-sama!" Narumi tried to start yelling but remembered how close to the three they were. "Urgh." Narumi started to follow Gin through the undergrowth.

**(Several hours later…)**

"Oi!"

"No."

"Get down here you stupid bitch!"

"Don't call me a bitch and I might fucking come down you bastard!"

Kaida was sitting in her tree, her scythe attached to her back and her bag slung over one arm. Hidan was yelling from beneath the tree, cursing profanities left and right. Kakuzu was getting pissed off.

The argument went on for a few more minutes, the amount of swearing increasing every second.

"FUCKING SHUT UP, SON OF A BITCH, WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING COME DOWN, AND WANT A BIT MORE FUCKING SLEEP, MOTHER-FUCKING BASTARD!"

**(Ten… long… minutes… later…)**

"Son… of a bitch… Leave me alone…" Kaida complained, leaning over the edge of the tree to see Hidan.

"We've been arguing for 20 minutes. Get the fuck up."

"No, so fu-" Kaida leaned a little too far off the tree, and fell off, not landing on the ground but on a startled Hidan.

With their lips touching.

As soon as Kaida realised, which was about 5 seconds later, she was hiding behind the tree again, her face so red that a tomato looked dull.

"Y- You guys just, uh, start walking… I'll, umm, catch up in a second." Kaida said, fanning her face with her hand.

Hidan coughed slightly. "Yeah."

He started walking down the path, Kakuzu following, while Kaida buried her face in her hands. "What the fuck was fate thinking when she made me walk into them." She muttered, standing up, shaking her head a bit. She pulled her hood up, making the shade cover her face. She then walked to catch up with Hidan and Kakuzu, who glanced at her.

"_**SCOREEE! WOOT! YOU KISSED THE HOTTEST GUY IN THE MOTHER-FUCKING WORLD!" Inner Kaida was doing the happy dance, summoning a mental image of Hidan.**_

"_Just because he's always shirtless, doesn't mean he's the hottest guy in the world." _Kaida retorted, trying to block out the image, but failing.

"_**He still **_**IS **_**the hottest guy, regardless. And we know that you likeeee him." Her inner taunted.**_

"_No we don't. He could be like… 50 with that silver hair." _Kaida was running out of excuses.

"_**You keep telling yourself that **__**darling. By the way, how the fuck did **__**you, a ninja, fall out a tree? Was it not accident?"**_

"_You keep telling yourself that darling."_

"Ahhh, Gin-samaaa, why are you here?" The brown haired boy slowly stepped back from the evil aura surrounding a certain psychotic cleaver-wielding girl.

"You… Are… So… FUCKING DEAD YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Gin yelled, bringing the cleaver down on the space Mamoru had been standing.

"SHIT!"

Narumi sighed. "Here we go again."

"Hey, hey, Gin-sama, we can talk this out, no need to try and kill me, you know?"

"You can talk when you have a cleaver to your throat, you little son of a bastard." Gin said, swinging the cleaver down so fast it whistled. Mamoru managed to dodge, by less than an inch.

"Come on, come on, please, Gin-saaamaaaa!"

Narumi sighed again, before sitting down on a well-placed boulder. "Popcorn please." She said quietly.

**It is the holidays, so I'm updating quickly.**

**I don't feel like my stories are really at a good standard. But… I'm 13, forgive me. I'm just… Not that good yet. Give me five years, I probably won't be super amazingly brilliant, but I will be better.**

**I just hope it doesn't take me five years to finish this story. O.o No guarantees though. **

**This will be in three series.**

**Changing Fate, this one, will be the longest. At the end, you can ask anything you want that you didn't understand. I will answer as long as it's not going to be answered in the next series. (But not now, remember. When I've finished this series.**

**Re-incarnation, this one will be the one that will probably confuse you guys the most. Can't say much about it without giving spoilers. **

**Dolls play. This one will be the shortest one, which should tie up any loose ends.**

**Notice how the descriptions get vaguer and vaguer. Hmm…**

**Well, please review, favourite, and story alert!**

**Thanking you guys!**

**(For god's sake Emily. You should have been on MSN the day before you go on holiday at least. Gawd.)**

**Ooh, star craft comes out today… Hmm, need to get dad to order that soon…**

**Anyway, Alitaaaaaaaaa, out.**

Edit: Don't ask me why it came out with underline.


	28. An Authoress' Note

The new Changing Fate is up! GO READ IT!

THIS STORY WILL BE DELETED IN 9 DAYS!


	29. The New Changing Fate is Up GO!

The new Changing Fate is up! GO READ IT!

THIS STORY WILL BE DELETED IN I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY DAYS!

Fail.


End file.
